Daughter of Thieves
by Kelyn
Summary: Alecian watched her family collapse around her. She went from being the spoiled child of a duke to as low as a peasant. After living with thieves, she returns to save her brother, but doesn't expect to fall in love...Dude...I updated!
1. Prologue

Summary : Alecian watched her families' title collapse around her. She went from being the spoiled child of a duke to as low as a peasant. She soon returns to save her brother and avenge the death of her father but doesn't expect to fall in love with the man she has to kill.

* * *

Prologue : 

The day they took my father will never leave my mind. Though I was six at the time I still remember the sound of the horses tromping down the gravel road and the powerful look of the soldiers sitting atop them. I can hear the roar of my mother's scream as she clung to my fathers arm weeping, the creek of the wagon wheels which would be used to carry my father from us. My father gave no protest as they arrested him. He didn't utter a word as they bound his hands in front of him and followed the soldiers to the awaiting wagon. It was as if he had been waiting for them to come. He didn't even glance at my mother as the company started up again and the men left with my father in tow.

My father nodded towards my brother before turning his tear filled eyes upon me. I knew the real pain he felt. The shame that was going to be brought upon my family was enough to think about and the sheer blindness to my mothers repeated affairs must have set him over the edge. My family was in ruins before my father dug himself into a pit of debts he couldn't afford to pay. We had been falling apart at the seams before my "uncle" Count Gregory came to live with us. He had only added to the problems as my mothers fondness for him grew and their apparent affair became public. Of course all the servants had known about it for years but my mother had strived to keep her relationship secret from my father. For good reason of course. I suppose she thought only of her reputation rather than the feelings of my father. That was so like my mother as well. Always thinking of herself and never stopping to consider anybody else.

I'm shocked I could even refer to her as a mother. She was more of a child than I was, always whining and complaining when things didn't go her way and constantly being given gifts to keep her happy. It's almost embarrassing to think about. But I was much more different than my mother. I could hold my own in an argument and didn't need people constantly watching me and giving me things in order to stay happy.

My brother was much the same way. We were content to live with our father amongst his collection of fairy tale books and cigars. They were the only things in life he enjoyed. Every night we three curled up by the fire and read a different tale. My favorite were those of Alanna and her many adventures as the Kings Chosen One, Especially the one where she brought back the Dominion Jewel. But those times were quite often interrupted by another one of my mothers tantrums.

By the time my father reacted to the affair the situation had grown to extreme. My mother was pregnant with the Counts child and my father was heartbroken. That was why he did what he had, or at least attempted to. But the Count stopped him, the Count always stopped him.

My mother had stopped crying by the time she'd let go of my father to the time she reached the Counts side. That's how I knew we were so different. I never stopped crying. I clung to the skirts of my nurse and watched through bleary eyes. When my father glanced at me again I broke down. Leaving my nurse I ran towards him calling out his name.

"Alecian!" My brother called running after me. I pretended not to hear him. I lifted my skirts and continued running as fast as my short legs would take me. I tripped on some loose pebbles that sent me flying into the ground, scraping my hands with the effort to break my fall. My brother ran forwards and crouched by my side, picking me up as I cried into his shoulder. My brother was the only person left I could depend on. And even he wouldn't be with me much longer.

I watched the wagon grow farther and farther away as my mother stood by the Counts side cradling her stomach which was growing larger every day. She was close to giving birth and some said she had twins or triplets growing inside of her. I didn't care which. I wished the child or children would miscarriage or they'd be still born. I wanted the entire business of them gone. But I suppose I got my wish in more way than one.

A month later my things were packed and I was being sent away to school. My brother would be accompanying me there, but would be leaving soon after as the school was all girls. Apparently I was a burden to my mother and a distraction during her pregnancy. I was disobedient to the counts wishes and refused to obey his commands, so I was therefore dispensable. They wouldn't miss me. I knew that much. My brother and the servants would very well be the only ones to shed a tear during my absence. There was no use in denying that fact or trying to make it seem untruthful. By then I was use to being unwanted and uncared for. I would probably be much happier wherever I was going.

We left at dawn by horseback. I didn't say goodbye to anyone but the servants. There was no one to say good bye to. My mother was sick in bed as her birthing date grew closer. I still prayed the child would die. It was the cause of all my sorrows. My brother and I rode silently with the six men that had been hired to travel with us. They must have known where we were going for I hadn't a clue. I wasn't keen on finding out either. We rode for days in silence. Not a word being spoken between anyone.

On the fourth day we stopped in a clearing in order to water our horses and rest a while. My brother and I took the reins of everyone's horses and led them in search of water. We came upon a small creek and dropped the reins as the horses thirstily lapped up the water. We knew they would not be wandering for they knew not to bite the hands that feed them. My brother angrily picked up some rocks and started skipping them across the lake before eventually throwing them inside.

"Aaron what are you doing?" I whispered

"I'm skipping rocks what does it look like I'm doing?" he asked

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"Why are you here with me? You've done nothing wrong!"

"I'm following orders that's what."

"Then what will you do once I'm disposed of?"

"Go home and get new ones"

"You are incredible…" I muttered

"What's that suppose to mean?" he scowled as his voice grew angry and stern.

"She's never going to change so I see no reason in going back!" I told him

"That's easy for you too say."

"Oh yes, I'm being disposed of in the middle of nowhere, but it's easy for me."

"Alecian I'm getting tired of hearing you whine."

"Well I'm getting tired of hearing you're pathetic voice as well. I think I liked you better when you didn't talk."

"And I liked you better when you couldn't--" he said before loud shouts from the clearing interrupted our conversation. Glancing at each other we both turned and bolted back towards the men. Aaron easily ran ahead of me as his legs were longer than mine. I tripped over a loose tree branch that sent me sprawling towards the ground. Aaron didn't falter in his footsteps as he continued towards the men. I picked myself up and ran after him arriving just in time to see the man step out from the trees with a dagger raised.

The men we'd been traveling with were standing in a circle completely surrounded by the thieves. They were being held at sword point and soon my brother would be too. I opened my mouth and screamed towards him, warning him in time to turn and attempt to defend himself. Aaron barely got his dagger removed before the thief had his at my brothers throat. My screaming was brought to a stop as I was grabbed from behind and lifted off the ground. A large dirty had went to my mouth to silence my screams while the other wrapped around my small frame and held me close to his chest, to stop my flailing. I had tried to kick and pinch but it was of no use. The man was simply too large, and disgusting.

The thieves looked like they hadn't eaten or washed themselves in days. They had ragged disgusting hair that was dreaded and decorated with beads. Their clothes, though they were trimmed and without holes, were dirty and smelled like sweat. They carried nothing but knives and daggers with them as I suspected they had other properties stash else where.

"Don't move a muscle boy," the man standing in front of my brother said speaking for the first time. He was twice as tall as my brother with a full broad chest, long dark brown hair which was braided in small parts. His skin was tanned beyond belief and from where I stood his hands looked calloused as well.

My brother swallowed largely and dropped the dagger he held, realizing there was no way he could fight the man.

"Please sir," one of the men from our company pleaded. "If you please sir, take the children, their of noble blood, we aint. Spare us poor fellows if you please. "

"Traitor," I heard my brother mutter under his breath casting a glance at me and nodding when he realized I was safe at least. Well as safe as could be in our predicament. Realizing the man who held me had loosened his grip I swallowed before opening my mouth and biting the mans hand, hard. He cried out in pain and let go of my body in order to consult his wounded hand. I took the opportunity to stand straight up before throwing my entire weight onto the man's foot, causing him more pain then he could stand, literally. The man fell backwards and landed on the ground as I took off running.

My brother seeing the distraction dodged out from underneath the man's knife and fell along beside me running. We made it to the stream where the horses where before the men caught us. The ones who could, surrounded us and the rest stayed behind with those we had been traveling with. Aaron grabbed my arm and shoved by body behind his protecting me against the men. It was no use of course. They had us surrounded everywhere. We wouldn't be able to escape if we had a chance. They would be extra careful now.

"My my my...don't we have a handful here boys," the leader taunted dismounting from his horse, our horse, and walking towards us. The men around him laughed as Aaron squeezed my hand. I squeezed back, giving him the reassurance that I was there and not about to abandon him. It's not like I could if I wanted to either way. "What were you thinking of doing boy? Running away through the woods into certain doom? Huh? You've got no family or friends, so where were you supposing you would go?"

Aaron refused to answer. I didn't blame him. The thief was mad. We would have eventually thought of something, and father taught us how to survive if we were ever in the predicament where we had too, it wasn't like we were at a total loss. Well maybe we were, but that was beside the point, the point was we would have been able to survive without anyones help, and the thief was right. We had no place to go and no friends that would have taken us in.

"What do you want?" Aaron gritted through clenched teeth. "We have no money and nothing else to offer you,"

"Aye, we know that because we've already taken the liberty of stealing it. But we won't be wanting nothing from you," the man replied glancing towards me. I moved closer to Aaron and buried my head in his back. There was no way I would be leaving with these men unless Aaron was with me as well. I knew in some parts of the country parents sold their daughters into prostitution at a young age, but I wouldn't be sold, willingly or not. Aaron seemed to sense my discomfort and brought the attention of the man back to himself.

"If you take her you're taking me as well."

"Well that's the entire point boy," the man replied grinning towards Aaron but leaving his eyes on me. The man started laughing as the men around him starting moving about. Somebody came forward and bound both of our hands before setting us on a horse that was tethered to another. The leader soon mounted the horse we were tethered too, ordered the killing of those we'd been traveling with and prodded his horse into a trot, ours following along behind.

We traveled all day and into the next and I noticed that the thieves we had been traveling with were actually quite entertaining. Most of them sang to themselves and joked about during the trip, never mentioning the blood that had been shed when we were picked up, or the fact that we were prisoners. They almost treated us as equals. There were only eight in total, counting the leader. They were all burly looking and didn't show any signs of starvation or poorness. In fact, beneath the dust and grim, they were all dressed quite well and carried expensive daggers and swords. Either they'd stolen their goods or they'd actually bought them. They also carried a lot of food, more than our company had been carrying, and didn't seem to need much of anything. They had our horses tied behind their own and switched every once in a while to allow rest. In general they were quite nice and watched their language around my brother and me.

We stopped around midnight in order to get a few hours of sleep. The men quickly set about making a fire and preparing a small dinner, enough to suffice their appetites for the night. Aaron and I were led from the horse and sat down in front of the leader who sat on a large rock picking dirt out from beneath his finger nails with one of his daggers. I wasn't scared though. I was quite interested. I had never seen a dagger close up and found the detail that had gone into the hilt fascinating.

The leader must have seen me staring because he quickly leaned forward and broke through the rope binding my hands with one swipe. The sharpness of the blade astounded me. I stared at him dumbfounded as he let Aaron go as well. But wait, we were free. We could escape if the situation allowed. It wouldn't be hard. They would surly catch us, but we would still have tried.

"Do not try and escape little fox." he said speaking towards me though he was continuing to clean his nails "I can see the wheels turning in your head as we speak."

"But we are not speaking. You are the one who is speaking, I am merely listening." I replied hautily.

The man grinned through his work before replying. "You've got spunk kid. Just like your father."

My brother's head shot up quickly. He turned towards me before turning back towards the man. He was astonished, as was I. Who was this man who claimed to know our father. What did he know?

"Who are you?" Aaron asked bluntly

"Ahh, now that sounds like classified information, that a little tyke like you shouldn't be pestering yourself about." the man replied.

"I'm not a tyke," Aaron replied

"You're father never told me you had such bravery." The man chuckled to himself, glancing at Aaron and myself before looking at his hands again. "Or maybe it's stupidity." He cocked an eyebrow as his face lost its laughter and became serious.

I glanced at Aaron to see what his reaction would be, my wrists were hurting from having been bound and I started rubbing them to get my blood flowing again. Aaron's were red as well, but i knew he wouldn't rub his wrists in front of this man, not until he'd gotten whatever answers he wanted, and at the rate their conversation was going I wouldn't be surprised if they were still talking in the morning. I looked around the camp that had been set up and noticed the rest of the men laying out on blankets or eating, all of them were quiet as mice and listening closely to our conversation.

"I'm not stupid. If you're going to kill us you would have already." Aaron replied. My eyebrows went up in surprise. Was he right? Would they already of disposed of us if that was their plan. It made sense. I just hoped Aaron was right.

"You're right. I would have." the man replied.

"What is your name?" I spoke suddenly, surprising myself as well.

"Have we not already covered this?" the man spoke

"No. You've covered it with my brother, but naught with me. So I'm merely asking what your name is that I may address you by it. It is quite a pain to have to refer to you as sir or whatnot, when I'm not even sure you are worthy of such a title." I clapped my hand over my mouth as soon as the words had left. Never had I spoke so abruptly to one of my elders. I had never spoken to one of my elders for more than a few words. No one ever bothered to ask my opinion.

"My aren't you a cheeky one?" the man replied.

"Not as cheeky as I could be," I muttered

"Be quiet Alecian!" Aaron hissed. I turned and stuck my tongue out at him. He hadn't been successful in getting any information out of the man so who was he to silence me. The man watched our show of rivalry and started laughing. He slapped his knees and rocked back and forth as his voice came forth in laughter. Aaron and I sat shocked having only seen our father laugh that way. In fact it was a little too much like our father's style of laughing.

"Who--" Aaron started to ask again.

"Oh bloody hell!" one of the other men announced coming over in annoyance. "He's name is Dorian for Mithros sake. Dorian! DORIAN!"

Aaron and I laughed at the man's outburst with a glance at Dorian who looked annoyed that he couldn't continue taunting us with that information.

"Thank you Brutis that will be all." Dorian replied

"Aye, yer welcome highne--" the man, Brutis, said before being silenced by Dorian and the other men in their company. Obviously there was something they didn't want us knowing. Unfortunately I'm a very fast learner and already concluded that the man was some sort of royal. I just needed to figure out what kind, for he certainly didn't rule Tortall. King Johnathan and Queen Thayet ruled there and I'm not even sure there is a king in Scanran. My father had yet to further me education when it was interrupted by his departure.

"Well, now that that's settled." Dorian replied glaring in annoyance towards Brutis before turning back towards my brother and I. "I suppose I should be explaining now that my name's out in the open."

"You've got that right." Aaron muttered crossing his arms over his chest and glaring.

"Be quiet," I hissed in his ear not wanting to anger Dorian further. We hardly knew the man and didn't know what he was capable of.

"If you two would allow me to explain myself." Dorian tried to interrupt, unfortunately Aaron and I had already started bickering.

"Who died and made you queen?" Aaron replied turning towards me and glaring. "I don't believe anyone left you in charge."

"Well they should of, I'm much more capable of being in charge than you are!" I responded

"Says who? Nobody would trust you with anything. If anyone's going to be making decisions its going to be me. I'm older after all."

"Like hell you will be! I won't be putting my life in your hands."

"Of course you will, you have no choice!"

"Oh you did a splendid job earlier. Tell me again who's throat had a knife to it?"

"Both of you be quiet!" Dorian interrupted our little spat. I hated it when the elders interrupted. I had been winning. Aaron knew it. I could tell by the nerve I'd struck at mentioning the fact that he hadn't been quick enough to get away from Dorian without my help. That just proved my point. The fact that he needed my help in order to get out of his uncomfortable situations. Aaron rolled his eyes towards me before turning his attention back towards Dorian. I stuck my tongue out again, it was the only logical thing I could think of doing at the time, and turned back to Dorian as well. He waited until we'd settled again before continuing. "Now then, if the Bickersons are done fighting I'd like to explain how I know your father, as I can see it's of an interest to you two."

I crossed my arms and waited. I was doing a lot of that lately. I was always waiting for the next punishment to come along or waiting for other people to catch up with me. Aaron being one of them, though he was older and that didn't really make sense. Not the point, point being I sat there and waited until Dorian felt compelled to tell me about my father.

"Now, where should I start..." Dorian began sitting back and relaxing against the rocks.

"How about the beginning." Aaron muttered. Dorian raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Seems like a useful place." Dorian replied "Your father sent me a letter two months ago, explaining the situation surrounding your household. My sister was always a little, loose, you could say but I never imagined she'd dishonor her family."

"Wait...did you say sister?" Aaron interrupted saying the words I had just been thinking. Our mother didn't have any brothers or sisters. She was an only child. At least that's what we had been told, then again if I had someone like Dorian as my brother I would certainly deny having any relation with him.

"Aye, he did," Brutis replied

"Now who's telling the story here?" Dorian shouted towards his men as they started laughing.

"Let me tell you kids something," another man said from the circle around the fire "Dorian here would of gone to the ends of the earth and back for his good-for-nothing sister,"

"Aye," another shouted "He love yer mother like the proper brother was suppose to"

"Didn't do him no good though"

"Right, she ran off with yer father without a backwards glance"

"Never wrote or nothing,"

"Good riddance I say" the men continued to add their input to the conversation. I could barely follow what was being said. My mother had abandoned her family and never written to tell why. Apparently my father had been on good terms with Dorian and corresponded with him. Dorian sat silent staring at the fire while continuing to pick underneath his fingernails with his knife. I swallowed and stared.

There was no way he like listening to all these harsh accusations against his sister. I barely liked hearing them about my own mother. But there was no way around it. She had been that cruel and still was. Why she threw me out without a backwards glance. She didn't care what was to become of me, sending me away to be raised by strangers. Aaron glanced at me, he must be feeling the same way. I could see it in his eyes. He didn't care what was being said because he knew she didn't care.

"Alright men," Brutis interrupted their banter after glancing towards Dorian. "Let's let Dorian explain to the young ones. Back to...whatever yer doing."

Aaron and I turned our attention back towards Dorian. He chewed lightly on his nail while chuckling. After a few minutes of awkward silence he spoke. "My men look out for me. They felt the pain of my sister leaving as much as I did. In case you couldn't tell." I chuckled hesitantly along with Dorian. It was weird talking about my mother so casually. That she'd hurt so many people without thinking about their feelings. Of course it was just like something she'd do.

"But yes, to answer your question, I did say sister. Your mother, Jacqueline, was my older sister. She left with your father who was also my best friend, and never spoke to any of us again, though your father kept in touch."

"And how did you find us?" Aaron asked

"Well that's a perfectly acceptable question," Dorian continued in a deep voice "You see when your father explained everything, he knew what he would be doing and he knew what would come of it, being arrested and what not, so he asked me to look after the two of you. We were on our way to your fief when we happened to hear your little company, quite noisily I might add."

"How did you know it was us? I don't recall ever meeting you before," Aaron said

"Aye, you haven't. But I knew you to be your parents children. You happen to look just like em."

"Unfortunately," I muttered. There was no shame in looking like my father, but I happened to take after my mother. Her delicate but fierce looks were ravishing. We both had pale skin that glistened whenever we stepped into the sun, her brown hair was always piled on her head while mine flowed down at my waist in loose curls. I looked like the demon herself and hated every moment of it. I was like a miniature of my mother.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Dorian replied

"Who's ashamed?" I hissed "I'm merely angered." My brother grunted beside me. He had no reason to. He had nothing to be angry about. He looked just like my father. With the same bone structure and everything. I couldn't stand looking at him. Everything came easy for him and still he bothered me. Probably because of that.

"Well then." Dorian interrupted before we could start arguing again. "Enough talking for one night. Might as well get some sleep."

"Right," Aaron replied following Dorian to where everyone else sat around the fire. I stayed where I was, not in the mood to talk to anyone. I couldn't believe this man, Dorian, was actually my uncle. I had always been told that both my parents were the only children in their family and that we had no kin outside of them. It was a lot to take in. All I wanted was a hot bath and something decent to eat. The bread and jerky they gave weren't enough. I was a growing girl after all. After a few moments of sitting there I grew tired. I could feel my eyelids dropping and uncrossed my arms as I curled into a ball on the ground. I didn't mind. I had always been a fan of the outdoors. Soon I fell asleep and forgot about how angry I was at my mother.

The next day we left at dawn again. This time my brother and I were given separate horses and allowed to ride without being tethered. I could've escaped if i had wanted. But i didn't want to. I would go with Dorian to wherever he lived. There was no harm in doing so. I had no place else to go after all. It was worth a shot. We rode for five days north and stopped only for a few hours of sleep here and there. Aaron instantly became accustomed to living with the men. He warmed up to them quite nicely. I'd grown use to sleeping for a few hours every day before riding all night. Evey time we stopped a fire would be built and warm food cooked. The men would sit around and tell us stories of their own lives and how they had come to serve Dorian. Yes they said served.

On the sixth day we came to the city we were to live in. We had already passed through seven others and every time Dorian went to different inns and came out with a large bag that was full. I wasn't sure what he was collecting but he did it every time we stopped. The company entered the city a few hours before dawn. Their horses must have recognized the place because their ears perked up and they started leading the way towards wherever we were going. I hadn't the slightest idea. I sat as quietly as I'd done the past six days, never saying a word and soaking in everything that was being said.

We stopped outside a large inn/bar. There was a sign hanging above the door that indicated the name "The Devils Crypt". I saw Aaron raising his eyebrows at this. We should have expected something like this. I mean the man had ordered the six men we were traveling with to be killed merely because they were with the wrong people, us being the wrong people. We were needed and they weren't, they were disposable, end of discussion. So the name didn't really bother me.

The men led the way through the side ally towards the back of the inn. Behind was a stable where the men dismounted and handed their horses over to the three boys that stood there waiting. I dismounted as well and walked towards Aaron who was getting off of his horse.

"Stay close," Brutis ordered coming up behind the two of us "We don't want you two getting lost." he pushed us forwards after the other men and followed along behind us. Dorian was at the front of the pack and led the way towards the door. He opened it swiftly and ushered us all inside. We were in a kitchen, the smells of which drifted through the open door outside. Bread had been baking in the oven and stew was boiling in a large pot. We didn't stop to eat though. Dorian opened another door that led into a large room. The room was bustling with men and women, all of them drunk off of their asses. The inn was a noisy, boisterous place with tables of men everywhere and barely enough room to walk. Men shouted over the noise bringing it to a louder level and women threw large mugs of ale on the tables without bothering to serve them properly after collecting the money. The men hurled their bodies across in order to be the first to the mug. If they weren't doing that they were playing cards, fighting, throwing darts or staring off into space from their drunkenness.

My brother and I backed into the kitchen as two men came running in behind us, both drunk and tripping over their own feet. They scrambled to their feet and stumbled out the back door. Behind them ran a third man, waving his fist and screaming. He threw a cloak at one of them before wiping his hands on his own dirty jacket. Aaron raised his eyebrows as he watched the man stumble down the alley singing to himself. The man closed the door and turned around.

"Thieves" he was muttering to himself not noticing my brother or I standing there. "Can't live with 'em…"

"Can't live without 'em" Dorian finished for the man coming in behind us. Looking up startled the man started to say something rude in reply but stopped when he realized who he was talking to.

"Dorian! You old fool!" the man said grinning as he shook the Dorian's hand.

"Vince. Healthy as always I presume!" Dorian inquired

"The misses keeps me goin!" Vince replied with a hearty laugh that made his rather large belly roll. He was a few inches shorter than Dorian with a pudgy body. His head was bald and he hadn't shaved in a while. He looked like he hadn't had a bath in a few days or hadn't changed his clothes either. He wore plain cotton pants and shirt with a brown leather apron tied around his waist. "Mithros be saved!" he exclaimed when he finally noticed Aaron and I standing there "who'll these be?"

"My sisters children come to live with us." Dorian replied glancing at the two of us while crossing his arms over his chest.

Vince stood up straighter and tried looking Dorian in the eye but he was a good four inches shorter. "Jacqueline's children? Ye sure tis a good idea? I mean two more children growing up in this environment..."

"Their kin Vince," Dorian replied with a low growl "I'm not about to throw them out on the streets. Their better here then they would be at some school."

Vince seemed to think this over for a few minutes before raising his eyebrows in agreement and shrugging it off. "If 'ye think so. Well if at's settled. Let's get ese two warmed up with something to eat. I have a feeling Sara's going to love em!"

Sara turned out to be Vince's sister. She had no children of her own and the minute she saw the two of us she fell in love. I was the daughter she'd never been able to have before her husband died of the small pox. I didn't like becoming somebody else's daughter. Though i wasn't keen on claiming my mother as mine I wasn't about to replace her with another women. I knew Sara was only treating me like that out of the goodness of her heart but I seriously didn't want that at the moment. There was nothing to fret over of course, nothing I could do either. The kitchen was quiet. We occasionally heard loud outbursts from the main room whenever the door was swung open and a servant girl would come running through shouting for more ale or a food order, but that was about it. Vince ran things in the kitchen. Cooking different meals on his large stove while complaining and telling stories the entire time.

"Aren't they just the most darling little humans ye've ever seen!" Sara exclaimed squatting by our chairs and watching us eat. It was rather disturbing to have someone all over us. We were only eating after all. Nothing to be so excited about. Sara was much like her brother as they were both some-what short and pudgy with graying hair and kind smiles. She later gave us a bath before setting us up to sleep in one of the spare bedrooms. We hadn't seen Dorian all night and I doubted we would be seeing him before we went to sleep. We didn't. He never came inside to explain what was going on or why everyone in the main room was so...weird? I guess you could explain it that way. There was something off about all the men. The way they looked, acted and sounded was too proper to be poor men, yet not civil enough to be of any noble status. Something was weird about the inn, but I wasn't going to fret over it now. Not when I had Aaron snoring lightly beside me and I finally got clean after all of that traveling.

I woke the next day to sunlight streaming into our bedroom. I blinked my eyes against the burning and rubbed them hard.

"Careful now," came a voice beside me. "You don't want to rub them raw now do you?"

I stopped rubbing and looked at Dorian, lounging in a chair beside our bed while smoking a pipe and watching me. It was awkward. Aaron was nowhere to be found. He was probably off somewhere eating.

"He's downstairs eating." Dorian answered without my asking. "In case you were wondering"

"Oh," I replied a bit rudely "Well I wasn't,"

Dorian stood from his chair and walked towards the door. "In that case I suppose you're not hungry and I can tell Sara to dispose of your food."

He was crazy. He had to be. No one threw out food that hadn't been touched. Somebody would eat it. But I was hungry. And he could tell I was.

"Get dressed and come downstairs" he told, commanded more like it. I nodded in reply. I wasn't about to disobey this man. I dressed in the plain blue dress that Sara had somehow produced and found my way downstairs. Instead of being in the kitchen though i was in the main room of the inn, or rather bar. Now that morning had come the place had cleared out and only a few people remained. There were three men and a few children standing on the far side of the room throwing daggers at the wall that had a makeshift target painted on it. Others sat at tables either nursing hangovers or talking quietly. The room itself was large and jam packed with round tables that looked like it could seat a hundred men.

Dorian walked out through the swinging door that led towards the kitchen and beckoned towards me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked towards him, following him inside the kitchen. I stopped when I saw Aaron and four other children sitting around a table eating. There was one spot left, which I guess was for me. Aaron looked up from his food and waved me over to the extra seat where I sat and started eating without a word. I had no idea what was going on but apparently Aaron did.

We sat and ate in silence for a few moments before one of the boys spoke up. "So this ears yer sister?"

"Right," Aaron replied swallowing his bite. "This is Alecian,"

"Nice ta meet ya," the boy, who couldn't be much older than I, said sitting next to me while sticking out his hand to shake mine."Me names Mace" I simply stared at him. There was no way I was going to be shaking his hand. I looked like it had been rolled in mud and then caked in dirt and grime. I wouldn't touch it with a ten foot pole. The boy must have sensed my discomfort but simply grinned and turned towards his friends, all of whom seemed to be Aaron's age.

"I don't think she appreciated me good manners mates" Mace said with a hint of an accent from another country. I rolled my eyes at the ceiling. If those were his good manners I'd hate to see what his regular ones were. I suppose watching a pig eat out of a trough could be exciting, but not what I wanted to spend my time dealing with. Mace was a bit taller than me, no older I bet, and had long dark hair that was pulled back in a band with decorated beads woven throughout. Whoever had done his hair was quite talented. His green eyes sparkled with anticipation of something and looked like he was ready to burst from his skin with excitement. He looked like a troublemaker in the midst, no wonder he was with this group.

"Looks like ye've got yerself a little spitfire on yer hands there Aaron," one of the older boys said.

"Leave er alone you three," the only other girl at the table spoke up. She looked to be about my brothers age and had light brown hair that flowed past her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes were identical to Mace's and had the same mischievous look in them.

"Why should we?" the last boy spoke taunting the girl.

"Because if you don't I'll see to it that Dorian finds out, and e said to be nice to er, or else." the girl replied grinning.

I had to smile at that. Sure these people were the last thing on earth I wanted to be associating my self with. But since this was the situation I was in I might as well make the best of it. And it appeared as if these people wouldn't be hurting me anytime soon, so I had nothing to worry about.

"I'm Merry," the girl said reaching across the table and offering her hand to me. I shook it gently before returning my hand to my lap. "Don't mind my brother Mace, he can be quite a handful."

"Hey now!" Mace spoke up beside me. "Why are you shaking er hand and not mine?"

"Because my hands are clean," Merry replied tapping him across his head. Her hands were cleaner than Keith's but they were no where near the clean that I was use to. But I would bet my life I'd never be seeing that lifestyle again so I might as well make myself comfortable in this place and get use to not being as clean as I'd like to be.

"And this is Christian and Jerome," Merry finished. Both boys were tall and had blond hair that hung at their shoulders. They weren't siblings, just friends but looked similar in some ways.

"Hello," I said nodding towards them.

"So er the new kids that came in last night, huh?" Jerome spoke while stuffing his face with food.

"I suppose so" Aaron spoke up for the first time. He seemed to fit in quiet comfortably with these people.

"Did anything exciting happen in the main room?" Mace asked

"Any fights or killins?" Christian asked as well.

"Sara makes us go to bed early so we never get to see anything fun." Jerome explained

"Yeah and I have ta go ta bed even earlier," Mace complained.

"Well it's for yer own good," Merry answered.

"Is not!" Mace argued.

"Is too!"

"Na uh!"

"Yes huh!"

"Would yew too stop yer bickering," Jerome interrupted.

"We've got newbies who don't need ta be seeing that!" Christian added. "Anyways, were any of the thieves happy that their king came home earlier?"

"Well of course they were happy!" Jerome insisted.

"Yeah I know, but most of them had to be drunk off their asses, like usual and must have been excited." Christian replied

"Well duh, that don't mean nothin!" Mace complained.

"So much you know" Jerome said taunting him.

"They king said so!" Mace replied

That was it then. We were among thieves, well we'd already established that last night, who referred to Dorian as their King. For some reason that fact didn't surprise me and didn't frighten me either. It was almost like I had been expecting news like this. And for some reason it excited me. I was happy to be sitting at the table sharing a meal with thieves who could probably kill me in an instant, but that all made me want to stay more. I wanted to be thief. If Aaron would let me. I doubted we would be going anywhere else. I mean these people were perfectly willing to take us in and I'm sure once we learn some things we could pay them back for their kind hospitality.

I glanced at Aaron to see his reaction. He was listening to every word the four kinds uttered. He glanced over towards me and smiled while nodding. He approved. We were staying. This was going to be quite and interesting turn of events.

* * *

A/N : So I'm back! I know I've been gone for quite a while but my life has been dreadfully busy w/ my senior year of high school and all of the stupid responsibilities I've taken on. Besides that my big sister is getting married this weekend and I have mono. So! Yes, I've come back and I've decided to just re-post these under a new story since I did a little bit of editing and I've smushed more chapter together. Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the reviews from the first time this was shortly updated!


	2. Capitolo Un

_Capitolo Un_

Thirteen years later...

The room was silent. For once there was nobody standing around drinking their asses off or looking for somebody to take to bed for the night. I stood facing the wall with perfect posture. I'd been trained for these situations for most of my life, the part that wasn't spent in an elegantly dangerous house. I knew exactly what I was suppose to do and how to enforce it in order to get my mission accomplished. I stared straight ahead, breathed in deeply and heard a voice behind me that broke my concentration. It was Mace's voice. Mithros he was annoying.

"Concentrate." he whispered coming up behind me and standing rather close. He always did but never touched me. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. He smelled of a hard days work, which was ridiculous because it was early morning and nobody was even stirring about. But of course Mace always had to get an early start on things. He was always trying to accomplish everything before our older siblings, and he rarely didn't. But he smelled sweet.

"I am," I replied with a hint of flirtatious tone. We were close enough to be siblings ourselves and enjoyed our banters of flirting and protectiveness.

"Softer," he whispered breathing down my neck. I knew what he meant. I was concentrating too hard. If I continued at that pace my focus would alter ever so slightly, I'd glance at a spot on the wall and miss my target. I never did of course, but I liked to let Mace think I did. It was fun to mess with his head.

I breathed in deeply and held the knife firmly. Even with Mace's distraction I was determined to hit the center. It wasn't like I couldn't. Pulling my arm back I swiftly flung the knife at the wall. It stuck a few centimeters short of the center. I sighed and slouched. I heard Mace chuckle slightly behind me and rolled my eyes. Of course he would laugh.

"Let me show you how it's done." Mace replied gently pushing me aside and pulling a dagger from his sleeve and settling it in his hand. I crossed me arms over my chest and waited for him to throw. He did. Landing it perfectly in the center of the bullseye. Of course. He only spent five hours a night perfectly his skill at aiming. There was never a moment when Mace didn't hit his target. Well there are some moments. Mace may be a really good shooter but he could never keep a lover for more than a few days. It wasn't his fault, actually it was. He's terrible.

Mace produced another knife from somewhere on his body and got ready to throw it again. Of course he wasn't content with throwing just one, he had to show off a bit more. I cleared my throat and walked closer towards him, standing directly behind him while looking over his shoulder. I could see the muscles tensing up on his back as I came closer. That fact made me smile. As he prepared to throw I gently blew on his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. He threw and missed. It landed close to mine.

I chuckled behind him. Maybe there was something that could set Mace off of his concentration. Of course I already knew that would happen. It was Mace after all and he was a male. Moving around him I walked towards and wall and pulled the three knifes from it, smiling as I did so. When I turned around Mace was gone. He'd slipped out as silently as he'd slipped in. Exactly as he always did, especially when he was annoyed or angered. He was both now. Angered at me for messing him up and annoyed because he'd allowed me to mess him up. Oh how our tangled web of weirdness worked.

"Dammit girl get up!" Jerome yelled pounding on my door with his fist. I pulled my blanket further over my head and buried myself deep inside it's folds. There was no way I was waking up. It was the middle of the night and I worked quite pleasantly when I had a full eight hours of sleep. The guys were different though, being able to work on only a few hours of sleep, and preferred to go about the town during the night. Waking both myself and Merry up in order to drag us along as well.

"C'mon!" Jerome continued through the door. I heaved a sigh and sat up in bed. There were certain things I could stand from the men, having to clean up their messes and making sure they don't cause too much trouble, but having to get up in the middle of the night because they're bored was not one of them. I glared at the door before lifting some of the covers off and feeling the cold air rush in between my body and the blankets. I hated that feeling. Immediately I wanted to cover myself again and sleep until morning.

"Alecian get yer ass out of bed" Mace hollered through the door pounding on it himself before opening it and walking into my bedroom without waiting for an answer. I was half out of bed and only wearing a small nightshirt of my brothers that reached just below my thighs. Angered enough I screamed at Mace, in his face actually as he was already walking towards the bed, having been ready to pull me out of it if necessary. I pulled a dagger from beside my thigh and threw it at his head, hoping to be rid of him once and for all. Unfortunately he ducked and managed to sustain another day of living.

He backed out of the room with his arms raised in defeat and shut the door behind him. "She's awake" he told his friends folding his arms and leaning against the wall waiting for her.

Inside my room and plucked my dagger from my bedroom wall and re-sheathed it on my thigh. How Mace annoyed me so! I really didn't see how anyone could be that annoying but obviously he was able to pull it off without a sweat. I slipped on a loose brown skirt and tan blouse that the boys loved because the neckline was lower than I usually wore. I pulled my hair back into a loose bun and opened the door to see the bored faces of the boys.

"Are you ready yet?" Mace asked pushing away from the wall with his arms crossed.

"Yes." I replied pushing past him and giving him a hard shove that sent him sprawling into the wall. Laughing I ran down the hall towards the stairs with the boys behind me. Mace caught up and grabbed my waist from behind sending both of us screaming and laughing down the stairs as we both lost our balance and tumbled to a stop before Dorian.

"Hello children," he muttered staring down at us with a strict look on his face. His arms were crossed and he stood with such hate that I thought we had done something wrong and were to be punished.

"Morning Dorian," I said sweetly standing and giving him a kiss on the cheek. I of course knew how to suck up as Mace could not do the same thing unless he wanted to look like a fool. A small smile grew on Dorian's face but he was still angry about something. "Is there something you need us for?" I asked offering our services as I know Dorian loves it when we volunteer and he doesn't have to bribe or threaten us to do his bidding.

"I suppose I could find something," he muttered turning from us and leading the way towards the back table where he like to do business.

"Way to go Alecian," Mace muttered in my ear standing and following too closely behind me. "We had planned on watching the royal procession go by this evening, but it seems as if our plans will now be changed."

"All you wanted was more money," I muttered in reply annoyed that he'd only wanted to steal from the rich. It wasn't their fault they were like that and they probably needed that money as their estates were costly. Could I help it if I still had a soft spot for nobles? I mean I was one but a few years ago and still remember living a life of luxury, how little it was wanted or needed. But whatever soft spot I may have for nobles was always brutally covered by my hate and loathing of them.

I remember my mother being exactly like those nobles who sit in their houses all day counting their money while making their servants work twice as swift to accomplish their days task only so they could be given more. I hated when my mother did that to the servants. It was unfair and unjust as she paid them no more than their annual salary.

So in some ways I didn't mind all the time the boys stole from the rich. It just depended on which rich. For I had educated myself to be aware of which nobles were bringing in the most amount of money and who payed their servants the fairest in order to give Mace and his friends the go-ahead for robbing from them. I could never live with myself if they had been stealing from families who were no better off than us but with the privilege of a title. It made me sick to even think about such thoughts.

I seated myself next to Dorian on his left hand side as his second in command Rafael sat on his right side, while the rest of the boys filled in between the cracks along the table. Dorian sat biting his lip while scratching his cheek for a few moments before his spoke.

"There's a royal procession coming through the town. Apparently they have been allowed safe passage through out city by some higher being, of course neither went through me first." he chuckled to himself as the rest of us did. It was a usual joke. Though Dorian was king of the thieves and did get much respect from the royals of the city, all who made sure Dorian gave permission before anything was to be done for fear of what he'd have his subjects (us) do if he were to disagree with the outcome, he was not always consulted and this always put him in a fowl mood. That must be the thing that's angering him at that moment.

"So," he continued "I need you lot to go to the parade and get me a few things..." he droned this out to make sure we were agreed as to his request before he continued. I turned and looked at my comrades. The three, Jerome, Christian, and Mace were all willing. I could see it in their eyes. They wanted a piece of the royal family and having permission from Dorian to do so was even better than they could've hoped for. I sighed. Evidentially I was outnumbered.

Of course I could always refuse, but then Dorian would send some of the more experienced men, knowing full well that leaving the three boys on their own was asking for complications and trouble. They would go no where without me. I was their permanent babysitter until they learned to hold their own. Which none of them could. They were all much to immature to be released on the streets of Scanran alone. They needed me there to bail them out of sticky situations with the law which they were frequently getting into.

"I'll go on one condition." I answered addressing Mace and the other two rather than Dorian. He knew it wasn't a sign of disrespect. I was simply having my say before I signed yet another possible death wish, being his favorite I was allowed this privilege every once in a while.

"Your wish is my command princess." Mace replied with a small mock bow as his eyes glittered with anticipation and excitement. He knew I would accept. All he wanted was for me to state my conditions so we could be on our way with Dorian's instructions. Unfortunately I wasn't going to let them off as easily as I usually did.

"I'll accept to whatever you'd like Dorian," I replied with a smirk across my face as I turned towards Dorian and gave a bow in acceptance. "But, I'd benefit from this experience much more if you'd allow me to go back to bed for a few extended hours of sleep, after all I was rudely awoken tonight and have yet to reach my full potential from lack of rest." I fluttered my eyes a bit and grinned towards Dorian who saw through my act like a crystal glass. But he played along knowing full well that his task could wait, as the procession wouldn't be coming through the city until mid day, and that my going back to bed would make the boys more irritated.

"Of course" Dorian replied with a nod and a wave in acceptance for leave. I smiled and stood from my seat before turning and making my way back towards my room. Mace ran after me. I knew he would though I wondered why Dorian gave him permission to follow me. Certainly he knew that Mace would be mad so why was he going to let him come after me? How men confuse me so.

"Alecian what in Mithros name are you doing?" Mace asked grabbing my upper arm while I was halfway up the stairs and slamming me against the wall. I winced against the pain that shot through my arm. Exactly like Mace to refer to violence in order to solve everything.

"Take your hands off of me Mace," I hissed trying to pull my arm out of his grasp. He held on firmly and grabbed my other arm with his hand. We began to struggle against each other for a few minutes as we each fought for control of the other. It was awkward standing lopsided on the stairs but he managed to hold on to me. We were like lovers in a passionate embrace of fury that wanted nothing to do with each other yet hadn't finished what we'd started.

I managed to break away from him for a few seconds. I pulled my arm back and slapped Mace across the face. I heard the force of the impact and saw the red hand print that appeared on his cheek. It gave me a smile of satisfaction to see the pain flash across his face for a second. The pain on his face showed slightly before the anger replaced it. He grabbed my wrists and slammed me up against the wall again pinning my arms down at my side.

"Damn you woman," he whispered clenching his jaw shut while pushing his waist up against mine to pin my legs down. I hated the position I was in but I wasn't mad at Mace, merely annoyed. He always got in these tiffs when he didn't get his way and I for one was tired of always bending to his wishes and tip-toeing around issues that angered him because of his temper. I was tired from lack of sleep, annoyed by being half molested and not in the mood to deal with a hormone raging ball of spitfire that was crying over spilled milk.

"Get off of me." I hissed in his ear before spitting in his eye. Letting go of one of my wrists he wiped the saliva from his eye and leaned his hand on the wall beside my head, still clenching onto my other wrist.

"Why the hell are you doing this to me?" he asked calming down a little bit.

"I'm doing nothing to you that you don't want done." I replied

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"It means you're always getting yourself into situations where you know the outcome won't be what you want, so why get into them?"

"You're absolutely delirious,"

"But I'm right."

"Not a chance,"

"Believe what you want."

"I believe what I know,"

"Whatever," I muttered freeing my other hand and shoving him off of me. This time he obeyed. He moved out of my way as I continued up the stairs and walked down the hall towards my room. I opened and slammed my door before collapsing on my bed for a few more hours of sleep.

I woke a few hours later and composed myself. I was ready for Mace's next outburst. It was like raising a child of my own some days, but I'd grown use to it. I opened my door and saw Mace sitting against the wall in front of me. For some reason I knew he was going to be sitting there waiting. That was just like him. I sighed and shut my door behind me before walking forward and sitting beside him. I rested my hands on top of my knees and waited.

"Sleep well?" Mace asked

"Quite," I replied silently leaning my head against his shoulder. We were friends and I liked that but sometimes I wondered if there would ever be anything more between the two of us or if I even wanted something. I don't think I could deal with his different personalities every time he got upset. I mean of course I already do because I'm his friend, but I don't think I could do it as his lover. He got too emotionally attached to people.

"C'mon," he said standing and reaching down for my hands. I took his hands and let him pull me to my feet. If he wanted to go out then I was ready. I had won earlier after all and I was willing to let him have his glory now. On our way down the stairs we passed Sara who bid us good morning and announced she too was going back to bed for a few hours, apparently I'd started something.

We met the other boys in the common area and said hello to many of the other thieves. After receiving instructions from Dorian about behaving and not causing too much trouble we were out of the inn faster than lightening. I loved stealing. It was like holding power in the palm of my hand and knowing I was capable of making or breaking somebody's day.

"Alecian catch!" I heard from behind me. Turning I ducked in time to see the apple go flying over my head and landing a few feet away before rolling farther. I laughed and ran after it. Apples were still good even if they'd been on the ground, and I knew Jerome hadn't meant for me to miss it. It would be terrible to waist a perfectly good thing. I caught up to the apple and picked it up. Straightening I saw a shadow move beside me. Glancing, I saw a young boy, not older than Aaron had been when we were found by Dorian, standing a few feet away watching me with hungry eyes. I knew he was a peasant and from the look on his face he appeared to be starving.

With a sigh I tossed the apple to the kid who caught it with ease and hungrily bit into it. I rolled my eyes, some kids just needed to learn how to steal nowadays. I turned away and moved to the side as Jerome and Christian came running by with one of the cart owners behind them. They must've gotten caught.

"Alecian!" Mace yelled running after them and grabbing my arm and pulling me along behind them. I cried out in pain as my body followed the pain in my wrist that had been started when Mace grabbed me and swore as my feet started picking up speed. Apparently we had to follow and make sure the two weren't getting into too much trouble.

Mace was horrible at weaving in and out of the public while making sure i didn't get trampled on. In fact i got trampled on or run into multiple times. I growled while pushing my hair out of my face and ripping my wrist from Mace's grasp. I was perfectly capable of running on my own and didn't really care if the boys were caught. It was their own fault if they were. They had a nasty habit of being noticeable while stealing, I always wondered why Dorian kept them around.

The second I got out of Mace's grasp i was knocked to the ground by a man who'd gotten in my way. Well maybe I'd run into him as well but that really wasn't the situation. He'd run into me and we were both laying sprawled on the floor covered in dust and grim. Ugh, it would be days before I could take another bath. I would have Mace's head for this.

Groaning in pain the man got to his feet before offering my a hand as well. What was it with men these days and offering me their hands. Chivalry wasn't dead of course but I hadn't experienced it with anyone in quite some time. Not since I lived with my mother.

"I apologize miss" he said releasing my hands once I'd gotten on my feet. Whoever the man was he spoke quite well. He was obviously educated somewhere because he was definitely not from anywhere around here. "I hadn't seen you."

"It's no trouble at all," I replied as my manners flashed into my mind. I had been taught in etiquette school for a few months until I was released because of un-proper behavior towards the head mistress. I distinctly remember Aaron congratulating me on a job well done once he'd heard about the rats in her sheets. I thought it was quite funny even if she didn't.

The man seemed surprised by my language and looked at my in a peculiar way for a second. He shook his head and the look was gone. I heard a shout from beside me and turned to see Mace standing a few feet away watching with weary eyes. He nodded his head once to tell me that Jerome had gotten caught and that we would be having some trouble getting him loose again before turning away and drifting into the crowd. I knew I had to catch up to him then before he disappeared and did something stupid without me.

"I beg your pardon miss but I was wondering if you could direct me towards the Dev--" the man started to ask before I interrupted him as I hadn't really been listening. I couldn't afford to stand there all day and help some lost soul out.

"I'm terribly sorry but I have to be leaving. A friend of mine is in trouble at the moment and I need to get him out of a tight spot. Terribly sorry!" I called with a wave as I took off after Mace. Grinning I brought out the man's purse which I'd snatched in the process of standing and juggled it a few times in my hand. It clinked with coins inside that I would have been happy about it I hadn't spotted Jerome standing in front of two guards with his hands bound behind his back. I swear to Mithros I leave them for one minute and they go and get themselves locked up for heaven's sake.

Sighing I slipped the man's purse inside of my own and walked towards the ally where I'd spotted Christian and Mace. The two stood just inside the shadows and had a perfect view of Jerome. I wasn't surprised that Christian was started to hyperventilate, this was his best friend after all. The two were like Siamese twins almost connected at the hip.

"Alecian could you please help me!" Mace said trying to calm Christian down. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the two before drawing back my hand and slapping Christian across the face hard. He winced and blinked a few times but got himself under control again.

"Thanks" he said crossing his arms over his chest and returning to attention to Jerome.

"Well what do we do?" Mace asked turning towards me and waiting for my idea. Why did the boys always assume I had an idea? Probably because I did. I quickly explained to the two what to do before slipping out of the ally and slowly sliding up towards where the guards stood with Jerome. I stopped a few feet away and started pretending I was a buyer interested in the fruit that was shown on the cart beside them.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Mace coming down the street with the crowd. He blended in quite well and appeared to be a normal, law-abiding citizen. I almost laughed at that thought. I saw Christian walking a few feet behind him, he nodded towards me and I grinned before turning back towards the fruit.

I suddenly felt someone's presence behind me and pretended I didn't notice. The man behind the cart looked nervous as he glanced worriedly between the man beside me and myself. I inhaled shakily, my chest rising larger than is actually was and exhaled the same way causing the man to cough loudly.

Suddenly my body was jerked aside as the man beside me grabbed my arms forcefully and started kissing my neck. I shouted in surprise and started screaming when I realized what was happening. My attacker continued to attempt to actually kiss me as his lips moved upwards and his hands tightened their grip. I was weak without the use of my arms as I couldn't reach my daggers and instead started screaming as loud as I could.

My screaming caught the attention of everybody on the street. The guards who'd been with Jerome came running towards me in my defense. My attacker pulled me close and kissed me on my lips passionately before pulling away. With a wink Mace turned and disappeared into the crowds with the guards running behind him. A few passer-byes stopped and asked me if I was alright and after reassuring them that I was fine I slipped out of the public view and hid among the shadows. I found a ladder leading towards the roof on the side of one home and climbed it. After jumping a few roofs and moving down a couple of blocks I jumped down and landed in front of Jerome and Christian.

I was immediately embraced in a hug from Jerome once his hands were freed. I laughed and hugged him back before pushing him off of me.

"Enough of the mushy crap," I replied

"Thank you Alecian, I owe you my life," Jerome replied

"Or at least a few years," Christian replied clapping Jerome on his back with a laugh.

"Well I had to kiss Mace so you will be owing me something!" I hissed

"Oh you know you loved it," Mace interrupted coming up behind me and draping his arm around my shoulder.

"I don't believe so," I laughed removing his hand from my shoulder. He proceeded to place it on the small of my back which annoyed me greatly. I hated when he touched me. I appreciated being friends and that was all I was interested in, unfortunately most of the time I believe Mace wanted more. Any why not, it isn't like there are thousands of women for him to choose from in the rogue. Most of the girls are smart enough to avoid the premises or are already married.

"What would you have done without me?" he asked

"Slept peacefully for a few more hours" I joked crossing my arms over my chest and noticing how Maces eyes lingered there. I sighed in frustration and turned away from them annoyed. That was all they thought about. "Well what are we to do for the rest of the day?"

"Wonder about aimlessly until we loose every piece of sanity we may yet have." Christian replied walked up next to me with his arms crossed while randomly staring at the sky.

"Your kidding aren't you?" I replied with a laugh while slapping him playfully on the arm.

"No, not really," he mumbled continuing to stare at the sky. I glanced back at Jerome who shrugged before breaking into a wide grin. Christian held his posture for a few more seconds before he joined Jerome and Mace in their laughter. I couldn't help it either and laughed as well. After we calmed ourselves down some we emerged from the ally and split up so we'd be less likely to get into any more trouble. I was hesitant to let Jerome and Christian go off together to cause more trouble, but mostly because it would mean Mace and I would be stuck together.

But somehow that was how we were paired. I glared at Jerome as he glanced back at me with a grin before disappearing into the crowd. They really did annoy me most of the time. I wasn't even sure why I'd saved him in the first place.

"So looks like it's just you and me Tick." Mace laughed wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I made a face and glared at him.

"Don't call me that," I replied walking in the opposite direction of Jerome and Christian as he followed beside me. Tick had been the nickname I'd been given when Aaron and I first arrived at the inn. I use to follow Dorian around like a leech once I'd learned his real profession as I was quite eager to learn all about it. He'd started calling me Tick and ever since then everyone else had too. Lately it had gotten rather old and annoying so Mace was the only one who ever called me by that name.

"Don't you like your little nickname Leech?" he asked lowering his arm so that it was wrapped around my waist.

"As much as I love having you feel me up I'd prefer it if you kept your hands to yourself." I said removing his arm from around my shoulders.

"Whatever your command Tick." he muttered crossing his arms over his chest. I dangled my own arms by my side and swung them back and forth as we walked.

The royal procession began as Mace and I pushed our way to the front of the crowd. Of course along the way we were sure to swipe a few things from those who looked as if they would be able to share. Stealing from the poor was not something I was fond of doing. I was terribly glad that the boys were smart enough to listen to me.

Dorian knew that sending us to the royal procession had been the right thing to do. I watched in amazement as horses and carriages past carrying guards that were loaded down with so many weapons I doubted they would be able to use them if the situation arose. It was just wasn't physically possible. Upon realizing this Mace and I quickly came up with a plan. The prince and his newley betrothed would be passing by soon and we needed to create a distraction in order to get the procession stopped. Only then could we swipe some of the gold that was being quite conceitedly shown on top of the carriage.

Glancing about I recognized a few children whom I'd run into a few days ago. They had been playing in the middle of the street and I'd run over then while chasing Jerome through the streets. That gave me an idea. Walking over to them I croutched down and began to whisper in the little boys ear. He was twelve or thirteen so I had no fear in asking him to do the simple task. He smiled when I mentioned I'd pay them greatly for their help and nodded in agreement.

With a smile I made my way back towards Mace and waited for the carriage to approach. The boy and his friends continued playing though they all watched eagerly as the prince came closer and closer. Finally when the carriage was almost in front of us the boy jumped in the middle of the street to retrieve his ball that had been thrown there. The horses that were pulling the prince were startled from the outburst of the boy and reacted upon fear. They reared and threw back the driver who was trying to get them under control.

This was the distraction I had planned. Flipping a smile towards Mace who was angry that he hadn't come up with anything I silently slipped out of the crowd and got inside of the carriage with the two royals. They looked shocked and surprised to see me. The prince held the princesses hand tightly and started to scream all sorts of profanitites at me. I really wasn't in the mood for such language though. I silenced him by holding a daggar towards his throat and ordered them both to take off their jewelry and any other piece of gold they posessed.

The princess obliged willingly and the prince did so too with an angry look on her face.

"Oh don't look so sour." I said holding out the bag that the two were dropping their things into. Dorian would be proud of this.

"It's people like you who make this country so full of evil and hatred." the prince spat towards me. My how he was getting on my nerves quickly.

"Actually that would be your job, highness. As you rule the country you make it a reflection of your work and actions. Therefore any action that I make upon you or any other person in this country is a direct hit towards your ruling ability. Surely you could see that though?" I replied with a grin. I thanked them both for their givings, gave the princess a quick kiss on the cheek and wished her well on her marriage to such a tritan, slapped the prince for good measure and left the carriage just as quickly as I'd entered it.

The commotion outside was quickly dying down but the guards were now becoming more aware that something might happen to their precious prince. Sliding underneath the carriage I fastened my hands and feet into the crooks that were made and held on tightly as the procession began again. A few seconds later I heard the guards shouting throughout the streets about a maiden who had robbed and harmed the royal family. Disgrace. I had not harmed anybody!

The procession came to a turn as the guards began searching the crowds for somebody who resembled, well me. I un-latched my hands and feet and rolled out from underneath the carriage as it turned. The crowd was thinner there and I quickly got on my feet before slipping behind a prisoner stuck in the gallows. Poor soul, he was most likely innocent. Sliding along the walls I slipped into an alley and made my way down it, stopping to hand a blind beggar man a few coins that would suffice for a while. Giving to the less fortunate was something I highly encouraged. I had once been that unfortunate in life and I thanked Mithros everyday for those who had come along and saved me.

Winding my way through the ally's I found the boy and his friends waiting precisely where I had instructed. With a smile I handed out their earnings and thanked them once again before continuing on my way. I found an easy access towards the roof and made my up before sitting down on the edge and watching the last of the procession pass by. The guards were still searching the crowds as I glanced down. It was like watching a field of corn swaying in the wind. The shadows moved as the guards pushed their way through the crowd before pulling themselves back together.

The crowd was thinning out now as the people were returning to their carts in the marketplace or other place of buisiness. The women continued on their way home to prepare their families meal and the children continued playing in the streets. It was as if nothing had happened though the murmurs throughout the streets of the mysterious thieves proved otherwise.

Mace sat down beside me on the roof and crossed his legs. I hadn't even heard him behind me.

"Fine job you did." he said pulling out two large bags which he's been able to take from the roof of the carriage. I was surprised that was all he had been able to get. "I've already brought the chest to Dorian." he muttered.

Ah, of course. Mace always had to out due everybody else. But that was what we expected from him. I assumed nothing less.

"You actually slapped him." Mace muttered turning towards me with a grin spread across his face.

"He deserved it. You could tell the princess was under distress and didn't want to end up with a husband like that. I was merely doing her a favor." I replied with a cheeky smile.

"Of course."

"Of course."

* * *

A/N : Thank you to all my fabulous reviews! Oh I love you guys so much! I'm so happy people remember this story. I've reposted it because I felt I'd left it too long and people wouldn't remember, but you do! You like me, you really like me! Haha, okay enough of that. Yes I believe the newest chapter I have is the fourth one, but I did add some things to the end of this chapter so it made it longer. When I went back over the editing originally I realized I'd completely forgotten to write in about the royal procession, which was the reason for Alecian to go back to sleep in the first place, so haha I had to write that part. Hope everyone enjoyed and please do review! 

Thank You To: Knight Queen, FanFictionFantom, animal maglet, tink20, maliaphire, and anyone else who happens to review on chapter one!


	3. Capitolo Due

_Capitolo Due:_

The conversation grew awkward as we continued. Finally Mace grabbed my hand and laced it through his own. "Do you miss him?" he asked squeezing it gently in his own.

"Yeah," I replied softly squeezing back and avoiding eye contact with Mace. I knew he was talking about Aaron. He'd been gone for months now. I hadn't been told why he'dleft or what he was going to do, only that he wouldn't be back for a while. I was crushed when I'd heard he was leaving. We hadn't parted on exquisite terms to say the least.

_"What are you doing?" I asked peeking into Aaron's room as I walked down the hall. He had his door open so it wasn't like I wasn't supposed to stop and say hello._

_"Packing," He muttered continuing to take clothes from his drawer and stuff them into a small bag he had sitting on his bed._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I'm leaving for a while."_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Corus." he muttered distracted and barely listening to a word I was saying._

_"For how long?" I asked becoming worried yet interested at the same time. We'd never been apart for longer than a few days and suddenly he was leaving without warning or reason. It was honestly short notice and he never did spontaneous things like leave. That was something I would do, not him. He was too protective of me to just pack up and leave._

_"I don't know,"_

_"When will you be returning?"_

_"I said I don't know Alecian!" he hollered standing straight and shoving his daggers into their sheaths. I flinched at the sound of his voice being raised so loud. He'd never yelled at me before. Of course I'd been yelled at many time by Dorian and Mace but I'd never had my own brother yelled at me. I almost felt tears stinging my eyes._

_"Don't raise your voice at me. I was asking a simple question." I hissed tearing myself away from him and glaring at the wall with my arms crossed._

_"Your being a nosy prick! Stay out of my business." he replied glaring at me._

_I stood with my mouth hanging open. Had Aaron really just called me a prick?_

_"Fine." I muttered leaving the room and continuing down the hall towards my own. I heard his door slam shut behind me and started crying. That had been the last time I'd seen him before he'd left_.

"Alecian are you feeling well?" Mace asked stopping our walk and turning towards me with concern in his voice.

"Of course." I replied with a small smile. "C'mon. I want to try on some new clothes." I muttered with glee while dragging him towards one of the shops that was known for eloquent clothing.

"Mithros no, not more clothes!" he said with a whine and a tint of teasing in his voice. It was amazing how Mace could go from a stubborn mule who was prone to being violent to as sweet as a puppy and just as concerned.

Towards the end of the day we walked back towards and inn and met up with Jerome and Christian at the door. We all walked in together but separated once we'd stepped inside. It was a known fact thatI was the niece of Dorian and, though he left me alone with the boys most of the time, he was extremely protective of me during the nights when older thieves were about. IfI wasn't helping out the serving girls in the kitchen then I was ordered to sit with him at the high table so he'd have a closer eye on me.

Once I'd stepped inside I headed straight for the kitchen, avoiding Dorian at all costs. I wasn't in the mood to put up with his fatherly protectiveness that night. I pushed open the swinging door of the kitchen with my back and shouted hello's to the girls who were running about refilling mugs of beer and taking orders of food out to the men. They shouted in reply and started shoving large pitchers of beer into my hands. I rolled my eyes and returned to the common room to refill the mens glasses while taking the money to pay for them then. I knew that if I didn't they would be too drunk later to pay and then Dorian would have to take care of them outside.

It was always terrible when you saw someone being escorted out of the inn by one of Dorian's men. That usually meantDorian himselfwould soon followand return with some extra limbs which should have been attached to a person. Those men usually never returned for more beer. We lost a lot of customers that way, but we also gained quite a reputation and kept more men coming because of the cheap cost. Of the beer not the whores.

They were an entirely different story. Sara actually trained some of them to believe they were better then their clients. I was quite disgusted when I'd first heard her giving some of them helpful hints on how to attract the men and what not, but eventually I'd grown accustomed to it.

"Their going to sleep with the men either way so they might as well be prepared, and a few tricks don't hurt now and then."Sarah informed me. Just like Dorian was protective of me, Sara was very protective of the girls who worked for her. She made sure they all had etiquette lessons in case they ever had to serve somebody of noble birth, and made sure they were literate and equipped with protection against pregnancy's. That was the last thing we needed running around the inn.

After delivering many rounds of beer one of the younger girls, Georgiana, stopped me in the kitchen. "Yer highness says he would like a word with ye." she muttered refilling her pitchers and returning for another round.

I thanked her and left my pitchers on the table before making my way back into the common room and walking toward Dorian's table. I saw that he was deep in conversation with some men sitting around him,he always had different people visiting him every night, and I wasn't quite sure if I was suppose to interrupt or not. Instead I just stood to the side and cleared my throat until I had his attention.

"Ahh, Alecian there you are." Dorian held his arm out towards me and I delicately took it as he drew me towards him tostand at his side. The men at the table all lifted their heads and nodded towards me in acknowledgment before returning their attention to Dorian. "I'd like you too meet a friend of mine Alecian. This is Lord Bursch"

The man sitting next to him lifted his face and nodded towards me. I recognized him as the man I'd run into earlier that day.

"I believe we've already met." Lord Bursch muttered with a wink and a small grin.

"Of course." I replied "My apologies sir, for not having given you proper directions."

"Apology accepted." Lord Bursch said.

"If you beg my pardon sir, why are you here?" I asked my curiosity flowing.

"She get's right to the point doesn't she?" Bursch joked speaking towards Dorian.

"Always has," he muttered silently staring at a spot on the table.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Dorian was never as silent as he was being then. I knew something was wrong with someone somewhere and I wasn't going to stop pestering them until they told me.

"It's about Aaron" Dorian started

I gave a small laugh followed by a cough "What's the fool gone and done now?" I asked with a bitter tone and a roll of my eyes. I crossed my arms over my chest and forgot my manners as Iexchanged glares with Dorian. He knew my brother was a sensitive subject and that I had no wish to talk to or about him.

"Got himself arrested actually," Bursch responded not noticing the uneasy coldness that had entered the conversation.

"Is that all?" I asked with a shrug "I hope he enjoys prison life though I hear the food is terrible."

"Alecian this is serious," Dorian respondedbecoming angry with me. I heard the warning in his voice but neglected to heed to it.

"So was his leaving," I hissed as my temper flaredfrombeing ignoredfor the past few months"But nobody seemed to care about that fact. Therefore Aaron can go to the devils for all I care."

"There were some things that you need not know." Dorian responded with a calm collected voice, far from the way I felt.

"Stop treating me as a child!" I screamed "I deserved to know about the events effecting my life, including my brothers departure, but nobody wanted to offer any sort of information."

"You are acting like a child right now!" Dorian hollered as he stood from his chair with such force that it was knocked back against the wall. The noise level dropped in the bar around me. I heard a few gasps and some spilled ale behind and growled at the thought of a sticky floor to clean up. Mace and the others had stopped their game of darts and Bursch stared in disbelief that we talked to each other like that.

I flinched from the sound of his voice and took a few steps away from the table as my arms fell to the sides of my body. I had been yelled at by Dorian plenty of times, but he seemed more furious than usual then and I had apparently found the limit of his temper.

"Maybe you should go to your room as punishment until you are able to have this conversation as the adult you want to be treated like, though at this rate I don't foresee that happening in years!" Dorian continued with rage

I stood with my mouth dropped open. See, he did think of me as a child and now he was about to punish me as one too. I have to say my maturity level did not go up very far in the next few seconds though. I pouted. "Why are you suddenly telling me about Aaron?" I asked in a calm voice trying to lower his temper which I'd inherited as well.

"Because you are part of the solution," Bursch interrupted haven choose a moment in which nobody would yell at him. I clenched my teeth and turned to glare at the man who had started all the trouble in the first place.

"How am I part of the solution exactly?"

"Because you shall be the one to come and save him" Bursch replied.

"Aaron got himself into whatever mess he's in, he can find a way to get himself out." I replied

"It's not that easy Alecian," Dorian said having calmed down a little bit. He strode to the wall and picked up his chair before he plunked his body into it at the head of the table. "As it is, Aaron is set to have a trial facing theft and attempted murder, and things do not appear to be looking well for him."

Murder? My brother would not be stupid enough to murder someone. Of course if he were to he would make sure to follow through with it, not have it be an attempt that obviously failed. But how could my brother, whom I had know my entire life and who would be the farthest person to commit murder, be standing trial for it? There had to be some mistake. Yes we were thieves, but my brother was no murderer! I knew him to well. I mean of course we'd been trained on how to kill and yes we'd both seen many deaths, but that doesn't mean he would set out to kill someone. Doesn't it?

"Murder?" I squeaked out. Of course I didn't take into account that practically every person currently in the inn were murderers. Even Mace, Jerome and Christian had had their fill of murder. I wouldn't of been surprised if Aaron _had_ committed murder, but I didn't want to be told of it.

"Attempted," Bursch corrected me. "He was stopped,"

"Obviously," Jerome muttered from the side of the table where he stood.

Dorian turned and glared at the three boys who were soon joined by Merry, who'd stopped serving ale and listened to the conversation as well.

"Come you four. You might as well be part of the conversation." Dorian responded as he motioned for them to step closer to the table. Mace walked forward and stood a little bit behind my right shoulder, grazing his left handagainst the small of my bac as he walked by. I glared at him as Merry stood to my left and gave my hand acomforting squeeze. She'd been involved with my brother romantically before he'd left and I knew she was just as worried. I needed her there to make sure everything was going to be all right and reassure me in whatever I was told to do.

"So what exactly happened?" Jerome spoke as I thought the same thing. Aaron wasn't stupid. He knew better than to try and kill a man during a time when he would be caught, so something had to of gone wrong.

"He was set up," Bursch replied as he leaned back in his chair and folded his hands together while his elbows rested on the handles of his chair. He looked completely calm for the situation. His dark brown hair was graying and had been combed back away from his face while his mustache was trimmed nicely around his lips. He had bags underneath his eyes from lack of sleep and wrinkles around his lips and along his forehead. He wasn't aging very well needless to say.

"What do you mean?" I whispered. Was somebody out to destroy me brother? That didn't surprise me in the least, but still.

"He was set up. Tricked. Played the fool. Cheated. Purposely caught. How do you not understand that? You have been educated, have you not?" he replied with a tint ofannoyance in his voice.

"Excuse me for not remembering an education from almost ten years ago." I hissed in reply. I didn't like being talked to like I was stupid. "My focus has shifted to other things these past few years." Like stealing and seducing. Not a very proper or classy education of things, but they've been important lessons to learn.

"Well that will not do in the least. You'll have to brush up on your proper lessons before we leave. I suppose I'll have to remind you of them. You boys as well." he replied as he sat straighter in his chair.

I was confused. Thoroughly. I had no idea what this man was talking about. Why would I have to brush up on manners and speech that I have tried to forget for the past ten years? I wanted nothing to do with my mothers class and had fought hard to become as low as possible. Yes I understand that is the stupidest thing to hear in the world, that most people try to move up in their social status or whatnot, but that's exactly what my mother wanted, so it's the opposite of what i want.

I turned to stare at Dorian for an explanation before I responded. "What are you talking about? And where would we be going?"

"Your brother is in serious trouble," Dorian started

"And there's no way a bunch of hoodlums can just go walking off the streets to save him," Bursch interrupted. Dorian turned and glared at the man. I was surprised he was still a thief. He should know better than to interrupt Dorian when he spoke. Yes, I suppose I do interrupt him from time to time but I'm different. Dorian wouldn't kill me as he'd not hesitate to do to Bursch.

"As I was saying," Dorian continued "Your brother needs help that those in Corus are unable to provide. They know how to get into the palace and down to the dungeons, but Aaron is being guarded twice as hard. I've been thinking this over carefully and have come to a solution that works."

"And that would be?" I pestered

"Alecian will disguise herself as Bursch only daughter. You'll appear at court for the winter season with Jerome and Christian as your brothers and Mace your cousin. There you'll take the image of ayoung womanlooking for a possible suitor for marriage, with your father and brothers for help." Dorian began

"Excuse me," Mace interrupted "Why would we be helping her find a husband?"

"Because we need all of you within the palace walls. If you have a problem with that you may remain here." Bursch hissed.

Mace shook his head and shut his mouth again. I rolled my eyes at him. The things boys do to themselves. I had no intention of actually finding a husband. He had toknow that. That thought was ridiculous. In fact I had no intention of ever marrying. Marriage just made things confusing. Especially with four boys around who watched everything I did,who didn't approve of any manI may be interested in.

"Once your all inside the palace you need to gain the trust of those nobles around you and make them believe you'd never hurt or betray anyone. In case something we're to happen later on you need to have some important people on your side. You'll eventually have to get Aaron out of captivity either before his trial or before his punishment. Either way you had better get him before he dies." Dorian finished.

"Do you have any questions?" Bursch asked with a annoyed glance towards Mace.

"And what of me?" Merry asked with an angry tone. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "Do you just expect me to stay home and wait for my lover to return?"

That was the first time she'd admitted they were lovers. Aaron had never denied it and was always showing his affection for her in public but she usually shied away from him when others were around and tried to keep their relationship a secret, though everyone knew of it.

"I wasn't sure if this was something you were willing to do," Dorian said a bit hesitant. He had realized, as we all had, that Merry hadn't been the same since Aaron's departure. Nobody had, but she'd taken a terrible blow to it and had started concealing herself in her room during the day and only came out at night to help the serving girls before returning there. She'd lost a lot of weight and had been eating less and less at each meal, sometimes skipping. We'd all been concerned.

"I'm not going to sit around and let everybody's else decide whether Aaron lives or dies. I want to be apart of it." she replied

"Very well, you shall accompany Alecian as her servant. That way you'll be able to learn things before any one else." Dorian decided.

"Why is that?" Christian asked

"Servants talk. Their able to conceal themselves in rooms with nobles and hear anything. They'll know important things before anyone else." Bursch replied.

"Then we're agreed?" Dorian asked the five of us.

"Agreed," we replied with a nod of our heads.

* * *

A/N : Woot Woot, I finally finished editing this chapter. Haha, the next one is ready and waiting I know you're all excited to finally have a new chapter. It's coming don't worry.

I wanna give a big thanks to all those who reviewed. Thanks for sticking with me during all these repeats of chapters you've already read. It really makes me feel like continuing. So enough with the sucking up, thanks again guys. Your all awesome!


	4. Capitolo Tre

_Capitolo Tre_

We were ordered to pack only enough clothes to suffice us in travel as we would be receiving better clothing for our status once we got closer to the boarder. I had no idea how far we were from the boarder originally but I wasn't about to complain. Merry spent the rest of the evening in my room practicing to be my servant, although we mostly talked about what was to happen to us once we reached Corus.

"Do you think he's in grave danger?" Merry asked worriedly as we sat together at my table and polished our daggers and swords. I had no doubt that my brother had gotten himself into more trouble than he or I could ever handle, but I wasn't about to explain that to Merry and start another round of tears. I was exhausted by the three times before when she was randomly started crying out of fear and love for Aaron.

I suppose when somebody loves a person that much they go through much heartache and tears when they think of the danger they could be in, and in this case is in. I didn't really know. Aaron is the only man I have ever loved and he is my brother. Though I suppose the love of a brother and sister could be stronger than any other type of love. But Aaron had pissed me off before he left and I wasn't in the mood to be sympathetic.

There was a knock at the door which startled Merry and I. We quickly put away and swords and I grabbed a dagger which I held in my right hand as I stood and walked towards the door. Who would be here this late at night. Hesitantly I walked towards the door. Upon reaching it I glanced back at Merry to make sure she was ready. She stood with her hands drawn delicately behind her back though I knew she held a sword ready to pounce if there were unfriendly visitors behind the door.

With a nod I turned back towards the door and turned the knob with my left hand. I opened it a peek and saw Mace standing on the other side. More like leaning against he door frame as he lazily looked at me through the crack.

"Mithros Mace you scared us half to death." I muttered opening the door wider and turning to walk towards the table again. Truth be told he had almost given me a heart attack. I dropped my dagger back onto the table and pulled my two swords out form underneath my mattress where I had hid them. They were covered in dust and feathers which made me give a low growl. I hadn't been able to sheath them properly before putting them away as the oil had yet to dry.

Frustrated I sat down in my chair again and began to work on the first sword.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you ladies." Mace said charmingly making his way into the room after closing the door behind his entrance and plopping himself down in the chair next to mine. He placed his feet on the table and crossed one on top of the other before leaning back in his chair and grinning. I hated when he put his feet on the table.

"You'll never pass as my cousin if you behave with such barbaric manners." I muttered as I dipped my cloth in more oil and began rubbing the dust off of my sword.

"Then perhaps I should become your barbaric lover." He teased dropping his feet to the floor and leaning in towards me.

"Then what would my suitors think of me? I shall never find a husband with you looming about." I replied with a smirk. I knew how to upset Mace. There was nothing he could say or do that would upset me.

"Well they should have to steal your heart from me in order to woo you. Wouldn't that make the challenge all the more fun?" he replied taking a piece of my hair and spinning it around his fingers.

"No. I shan't think it would." I mumbled waving his hand away from my hair and concentrating on my sword.

"You women." Mace muttered sitting straighter in his chair and grabbing my other sword before looking it over and beginning to work on cleaning it.

"Was there a reason for your little visit or were you simple here to flirt with Alecian?" Merry asked nonchalantly while continuing to polish her dagger. She glanced up from her work with a smile upon her face at the small blush that crept up Mace's neck and cheeks. It wasn't everyday that Mace blushed and I stifled a laugh to keep from enraging him.

"I was told to tell you girls that we shall be leaving first thing tomorrow morning. So be sure to pack your things tonight. Remember, nothing but your weapons and a spare change of clothes. Some food to tie you over for a few days. We shall be stopping along the boarder in order to change our appearances and whatnot. They don't want anybody from Tortall to see us dressed as peasants along the way." Mace said as he finished wiping off most of the dirt from my sword and started in on the polish.

He was doing an excellent job with it too. As much as I hated having other people touching my weapons I trusted Mace enough to know that he knew what he was doing. He was an expert when it came to weapons, more so than I was, and could clean one so well they tended to blind a person in the sun.

"They really know what their doing, don't they?" Merry commented as I set my sword on top of it's sheath to dry. I picked up my favorite dagger and began to wipe it down as I listened to the conversation between the siblings.

"Of course they do. They wouldn't endanger our lives if they hadn't planned everything out already." Mace said waving my sword around in order to dry it out a little bit. He hadn't been watching where he was waving of course and almost took off a chunk of my nose. I hit him with the flat side of my dagger and pursed my lips together. He winced and shook his hand a few times as a long red mark appeared but didn't make a comment about it.

"I wonder what we'll all be wearing." Merry said excitedly rushing with the last bit of her polishing.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Mace replied dully ignoring how antsy his sister was becoming. Of course we both knew she was more eager to see Aaron and make sure he's alright. Merry really cared less about what she was going to be wearing, all she wanted to do was see Aaron and have him home again. We all did.

I rolled my eyes at this. What was she getting herself so worked up over? Aaron hadn't been himself before he left. Something had been bothering him, I could tell, which didn't make me all too keen on seeing him sooner. I knew he wouldn't be executed. He wasn't that stupid, so I was in hurry to run along to his side and aid him. Not until I receive an apology first.

My harshness towards my brother must have shown on my face. Mace reached over and grabbed my hand before shaking it forcefully and giving me a glare.

"Snap out of it little fox," he barked calling me by the nick name that only Dorian was allowed to call me by. The nerve of him. Ever since we'd been taken by Dorian that night he had been the only one allowed to call me little fox since my mind was constantly thinking of ways of escape. Just like I was doing now. I was thinking of a way that I could escape from answering Mace's statement while dismissing him at the same time. I hadn't invited him into my quarters and wanted nothing to do with him then.

"Well I best be getting to bed then, since we've an early departure and all." Merry said standing and collecting her things before sweeping her skirt out before her and prancing towards the door. There was quite a lightness to her step as she nodded goodbye and walked out of the room. She was certainly happy to be leaving. Un-like some of us.

"Shouldn't you be going to bed as well?" Mace stated leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms behind his head.

"Are you my guardian?" I replied dully. I began to fiddle with the sash around my waist as Mace cocked his elbows and folded his hands together in front of him while slowly tapping them against each other. A habit I hated thoroughly.

"Come now Alecian," Mace said gently with a small laugh as if he were addressing a child, which I most certainly was not. "Lets not be cross."

"Mace I should ask you to be so kind as to shut the door on your way out. I'm sure you can find it on your own." I replied standing from my chair and walking behind it to grasp the edge.

"No need to be so rude Alecian." He muttered standing as well but more abrupt than I had. His chair fell back behind him but he ignored it. I raised my eyebrows and stared towards the fallen chair. Certainly he wasn't expecting me to pick it up. Without a word he turned and picked the chair up before properly replacing it in front of the table. He sighed deeply and clutched the back of the chair mimicking the motion I was doing before turning and crossing towards the door. I watched him hesitate in opening it and I could see him thinking something over. I didn't want to know what it was going to be.

Swiftly, he turned from the door and strode across the room before grabbing my arms and kissing me. I was shocked beyond belief and had no idea how to respond. When he had kissed me earlier on the streets it had been soft and sweet but also wild and dangerous as we had a show to put on, but now that he was kissing me without reason, other than his own lust, I had no idea how to respond. I was confused and shocked and utterly clueless. It wasn't like I had many men to bed, I hadn't any because of Dorian so I really had no practice in that area and wasn't quite sure what to do. Of course being Mace's lover was far from what I wanted at any point in my life.

My hands moved up his chest slowly before landing on his shoulders. I forcefully, but gently, pushed him away from me and gasped for air. I had to admit that he was quite a good kisser.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." Mace said softly into my ear before taking a few steps away from me and staring at me the same way he always did when men flirted with me in the common room. Lust and jealousy mixed together with yearning and want. I was use to having him look at me that way. I was the thing he desired desperately yet couldn't have. There were far to many complications keeping him from me, besides the fact that I'm not emotionally attracted to him. Oh I may be physically attracted to him like crazy, but his short temper and jealousy are not things I could handle.

"We can't do this Mace." I replied trying to ease the pain of rejection towards him slowly.

"Why not?" he asked with a light laugh

"Because you're not of proper status" I hadn't meant to say that out loud. It was a slip of the tongue. Something that had flashed into my mind in an instant, something my mother would have said.

"Of course." Mace replied moving away from me while holding my hands and staring at my face with realization and harshness easing across his own. Oh no. I'd done it now. "I hadn't realized you were above me so. My apologies miss."

He'd hissed the last sentence towards me before bending down and kissing my hand. Turning he strode towards the door again and pulled it open forcefully, letting it slam against the wall. I couldn't let him leave without an explanation first.

"Mace, let me explain." I called out after running towards the door and leaning on the frame. Mace stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to face me. His face was full of anger and disbelief that I had rejected him.

"If you have anything else to say that will completely destroy my honor then you might as well say it where everybody can here you." He spat holding his arms out and addressing the empty hall. If anybody had been listening they were smart enough to leave or get out of view of Mace.

"It's not that I rejected you or your status, you stubborn ass of a mule, or any part of what you've offered. I didn't mean it like that, I just don't have time to concentrate on a lover when my brothers life is at stake." I tried to control my voice but could feel it getting louder with every word. "I'm not willing to take the risk of having my feelings get in the way while doing this. If I am to sleep with men while in Corus then so be it, but I do not need somebody judging me the entire time and wanting more attention than I can give them. You are but my cousin from this moment forward Mace. So please respect me as you would your kin." I said walking towards him with every word I spoke before I stood in front of him, glaring as well.

The other thieves were smart enough to hear a lovers quarrel and stay away from the hallway. Though we weren't really in a lovers quarrel, but there was no reason for them to know the truth and have Mace's honor spat upon like he suggested.

"I would not have pressed you for—" Mace began before I interrupted him by placing my hand gently upon his mouth in order to calm him down. It seemed to work so I began to speak.

"Mace. You are the worst lover known in this rogue. You cannot stay with a women because you stray and even when you do, you become a possessive, jealous, monster that nobody wants to be around. I have no time for that right now. I love you as a brother for all these years that you've put up with me and helped train me through everything. I love you as I do Dorian or Aaron. But I don't love you in that way, yet, and I don't have the capacity to try and love you at the moment. I know that you shall be here for me at the drop of a hair pin, that I will always have you to come back to. So please, don't force me into something I'm not ready for. The outcome would not be something we'd be able to live with."

My words seemed to get through to him. Of course I believed and meant every word of them. I loved Mace as a sister would love her brother, and I'm sure one day he will most likely be the man I marry and I will learn to love him as more than kin, but that day is not today. I have no time to worry about him now.

"I understand Alecian. I'll wait for you." Mace whispered removing my hand from his lips and giving me another kiss upon it. He turned and swiftly moved down the hall before disappearing down the stairs. I sighed deeply and turned back towards my room. Of course he would wait. He will always be waiting. I meant what I said, he will always be there for me. Mace is the boy who would kill his true love if I were to return and confess my feelings for him. He is the one whose heart I will always have and who secretly has mine though I don't know it yet. Those types of relationships always tend to be the hardest and most complicated.

Mace had been right. The next morning we left at dawn with just the minimal amount of supplies and clothes. We stood outside as the cool mist surrounded us and the dew began to cling to the grass bidding Dorian goodbye.

"Be safe little fox." He whispered into my ear as I hugged him forcefully. I didn't want to leave him. He had been my home, my shelter, my guardian these past years and I was going to miss him dreadfully. I haven't been apart from him for more than a few nights since the day I've met him. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to be able to handle this.

"Just think of what you have to accomplish little one." Dorian said giving my head a kiss as he embraced me in yet another hug. I forced myself not to cry and I could see he was having a hard time controlling himself as well. "Maybe I'll surprise you by showing up as your uncle and showering you with so many gifts the men with fall head over heels in love."

"Well it won't be much of a surprise since you've already gone and told me." I blubbered as a few tears fell from my face. Dorian caught them in his hand as they left my face. He gently closed his eyes and brought his fist up to his lips, kissing it softly.

"Do not cry my fox. I shall see you again shortly. If all goes well this shall be over before midwinter." He whispered kissing my forehead again.

"If all goes well." I muttered softly wrapping my cloak closer around my shoulder and shivering in the cool morning air before turning towards my company and mounting my white steed.

"Do not think such unpleasant thoughts little one." Dorian shouted after me as I kicked my horse into a trot and followed behind the others that had already began to leave.

"Or what?" I called with a slight tease in my voice as I turned and smiled towards him.

"Or Mithros will be upon you like the plague!"

"And we need all the help we can get, no?"

"Of course we do!" Dorian yelled laughing. I smiled and turned back towards the company who had stopped at the edge of the street and waited for me. With a shout I kicked my horse into a trot again and caught up to the rest of them. They turned and rode along beside me as the five of us wound our way through the city following Bursch and his complicated way out.

"Where are we going?" Merry whispered towards me as she was the closest person to me at the time. "I could've had us out of the cities ages ago."

I stifled a laugh and simply rolled my eyes. Men. They never bother to stop and ask for directions or simply let a women lead. That was so typical of them.

We rode for three days south until we came to the boarder of Scanran and Tortall. Bursch said it would be easy getting through without being seen. I highly doubted he was right, but as I had never crossed the boarder as a thief while a war was brewing I hadn't much place to talk.

He had been right. We'd gotten across the boarder without much trouble at all. All we had to do was bribe a few of the guards from Scanran into letting us cross and we were over. They had tried protesting and wanted to trade some of their belongings for Merry and I, but we refused and Mace almost cut their tongues out for suggesting such a thing. Bursch was deeply disturbed over the actions of the boys, they'd all drawn their swords and almost got the alarm sounded, and had hurried us across while swiftly informing the guards that we were already betrothed to powerful lords who were waiting for us to return from Tortall with our wedding gowns, and therefore weren't up for bargaining.

After we'd crossed the boarder we traveled for two more days before winding our way through a forest and coming across one of Bursch's fief's that he neglects to inform the King and Queen of. Smart move if you ask me. Who would want to have to pay taxes on more than one fief for Mithros sake?

We were going to be staying there for a few days while Bursch collects proper clothing for everybody, added to the things he already had stashed away in his house. Merry and I made our way through the mansion following the few servants Bursch had, those he trusted of course, towards the room we would be staying in.

We reached a large wooden door that we stood in front of for quite some time while the maid, who was aging as well, slowly pulled her large ring of keys out and proceeded to try and find the one that fit. Merry had to stifle a laugh after quite some time and eventually I volunteered to help the old woman. She kindly accepted and I found the right key in moments. Actually I had spotted the key the instant she'd pulled the ring from her pocket and had been waiting for her to eventually get to it. The wonders lock picking can do for a person.

I pushed open the door and gasped at how large the room was. It was lavishly furnished as a sitting room for any noble lady and reminded me of what my quarters had looked like when I was younger and still living with my mother. I slowly walked through the room, as the old woman showed Merry the small servants quarter off to the side of the sitting room, and ran my hands upon the smooth edge of the couch and chairs. The fabric underneath my hands felt warm and comforting. Somebody had been anticipating our arrival for they had lit a fire which made the entire room rather toasty.

Seeing another set of large wooden doors I walked towards them. On the other side were my sleeping quarters where another fire had been made as well. I backed out of that room and returned to the couch which I sat upon and waited for Merry to emerge from her own rooms.

"Isn't this lovely." Mace said standing in the doorway and looking around my quarters with a smug smile on his face. He had been passing by my rooms and had suddenly stopped when he spotted me. Typical. Now he was roaming my room inspecting everything and whistling in approval. "Nice room." He muttered.

"Jealous?" I hissed in a teasing manner. I had passed his rooms as well and noticed that they weren't as large as mine. Of course he and the other boys were all sharing one sitting room and had separate adjacent rooms to it so they didn't have nearly as much room as I possessed.

"Never, my dear _cousin_." He whispered in my ear moving about the back of the couch swiftly. He knelt at my side and crossed his arms over the arm rest with a sigh before plopping his head onto them. "I'm famished. We should see about getting something to eat."

"You're always thinking with your stomach." I muttered brushing his bangs from his face which always bothered me but refused to trim. I should sneak into his room sometime while he's asleep and cut them off myself. That would teach him a thing or too, would it not?

"I'm a growing boy. Of course I think with my stomach." He replied snatching my hand from its work and holding it in his own. My eyes trailed down towards his own as I met the strong gaze he was aiming towards me. Why must he challenge me this way?

"We've a bath ready for you miss." A small voice said coming from the doorway. Glancing about, I snapped from the trance Mace had somehow bestowed upon me and saw a girl, who looked no older than seven or eight, standing by the door waiting. I felt a blush on my neck and cheeks as I turned away from Mace and cleared my throat. I wasn't about to let him think he'd gotten the best of me. "Unless you'd like me to return at another time."

"No, that won't be necessary." I said interrupting the young girl who looked a bit startled at my outburst. "My _cousin_ was just leaving." I turned and glared towards him with my eyebrows raised and a smirk upon my face.

Mace smirked in reply and stood while planting a kiss upon my forehead. "Of course. We want you to clean up, don't we? You've been smelling like a barn for days now, I was afraid I'd have to plug my nose soon."

"Very funny." I replied with a smile while hitting his over his head. Mace could tease me all he wanted but he smelled just as bad. Nobody had had a bath since we'd left the inn a week ago and we were all dying for one. I was happy I was going to be receiving the first one of course. A hot bath was exactly what I needed to rest my aching bones. "I'll be sure to save you some hot water Mace."

"Miss?" the girl said in an almost whisper. I turned and looked at her quickly before blinking and realizing she was still waiting for me. With a nod I stood from the couch and followed her towards the warm bath they had drawn, determined to rid Mace and any romantic notation he might have, from my mind.

* * *

A/N : Woo-Hoo. Finally a new chapter. hmm, i dunno how i liked the way this ended up. The relationship between Mace and Alecian is suppose to be a complicated one. She really doesn't want anything beyond friendship and he's suppose to realize that after a while. Men are complicated after all, but I'm not saying their relationship is going to stay that way. Most likely it will change so don't worry and all honesty I haven't even introduced the main love interest in this story. Hehehe, I'm so mean.

Hope you all enjoyed this new chapter and I hope I stayed true to the style I was writing this story with. Since it's been a while feel free to complain all you'd like.

Thank you for all the reviews!


	5. Capitolo Quattro

_Capitolo Quattro_

"Took you long enough." Jerome muttered as I walked into the dining hall later that evening. I had stayed in the bathtub until the hotness had gone away and the water had begun to loose it's rose smell before taking my time in dressing. When I had returned to my quarters I saw that many exquisite and delicately sewn dresses had been hung in the armoire for me.

I'd never seen such dresses in my life. When I was younger my mother had chosen to wear dresses that were conventional and comfortable instead of gorgeous and classy. Apparently 'uncle' Gregory had thought it much nicer when she wore plain looking things, probably because it kept the other men from looking at her as well. I wonder if my mother would have left him if somebody more suitable to her liking came along? Perhaps somebody younger? I detested them both thoroughly.

Running my hands down the silky gown I fought back a cry of joy. They were mine. All mine. I didn't have to steal any of them or share them with anybody. I could do with them as I pleased and treat them as I wanted. I could give some to the poor or simply throw them away if it so suited me. Not that I would. I couldn't decide which one I wanted to wear to dinner that night, so being a girl, I couldn't keep myself from trying on every single one of them and then choosing.

My favorite, which I wore now, was a light pink shade that went to the floor and draped elegantly across my arms. The hem had been sewn with gold thread and the bodice was tight and uplifting, something I adored in dresses.

I turned to Jerome as he spoke and saw his eyebrows lift at my appearance. I in turn raised my own towards the outfits of my, er, cousins. Each of them had been dressed from head to toe in fancy tunics and leggings that one might see at a ball. Or at least that was what I pictured them to be from. They were deep colors made from gorgeous cloths and had intricate details and expensive looking jewels. It felt almost like the holidays just looking at the fine things.

"Do come in Alecian, some of us would like to eat this evening." Mace commented rather rudely, though I did notice he had been staring rather dazed like in my direction.

I smirked towards him and narrowed my eyes a little bit before coming farther into the room and taking the seat offered me on the right hand side of Bursch, who sat at the head of the table, beside Christian. Mace sat directly across from me and Jerome at his side. Merry wasn't present at the table. Jerome later informed me that she had been put to work as a lady-in-waiting and had eaten with the servants later that night.

"Well Alecian, I do have to say you look lovely this evening." Bursch commented as the first course was being served.

"Um, thanks." I replied staring down at the plate that had been placed in front of me. I had no idea what it was and it didn't look very appetizing. Apparently neither of my cousins thought so either. We all sat staring at our food as Bursch began eating. After a few moments of listening to his chewing he looked up and glanced around the table.

"For heavens sake children, eat!" Bursch barked.

I jumped in my seat and ran a hand through my hair which had been curled by hot irons. I didn't like it curled very much. It had taken far too long to do and felt completely too loose. But the maids decided it was best for me and I had no place to argue.

"What—um, what is this?" I asked staring down at my plate. Were those eyes?

"It's snail." Bursch said picking up another piece of the snail and slowly lowering it into his mouth. I looked at him in disgust before feeling my stomach begin to lurch forward. I covered my mouth with my hand and looked away from Bursch towards Mace who had a disgusted look on his face as well.

"Are none of you going to even try it?" Bursch asked when he realized that none of us were eating. He sighed before settling back in his chair and folding his hands while staring at the four of us who sat staring at our plates. We were going to be eating snail! That was disgusting. It didn't even look cooked! I shook my head and felt my face turn green.

"I don't bloody well think I'm going to be eating that!" Mace cried staring at his plate in disgust before shoving it away from him.

"It looks like something my dog threw up last week." Christian commented as well poking at his food but not daring to eat it.

"Oh that's lovely table conversation Christian! Haven't you been taught any etiquette?" I muttered rolling my eyes towards him.

"Of course not he was raised in a barn. Didn't you know that?" Jerome laughed.

"And I suppose your all high-and-mighty now that your wearing some fancy womens clothing?" Christian smirked beginning to taunt me. I hated being taunted.

"Well I do know a thing or two about table manners and poking at your food, or screaming at it for that matter—" I turned and raised my eyebrows towards Mace "—is not proper table etiquette."

"Who died and made you bloody queen of Tortall?" Mace replied slouching in his chair like a two year old and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well you certainly didn't that's for sure." I muttered once again rolling my eyes before the four of us began to argue about dinner and proper manner across the table.

"And I've good reason too as well. Look at you, your acting like you rule the four of us!" Mace muttered pointing towards me. I scoffed at him with my mouth gaping open.

"Oh please I do not treat you like I'm better than you or something, though we all know I am either way so there's really no point in arguing, now is there?" I replied with a smirk on my face.

"Maybe tis you who needs to know her place because I certainly am not going to be bossed around by some spoiled brat." Mace said settling his wine glass down after taking a large gulp.

"Here here!" Christian agreed taking a gulp from his mug as well.

"What impeccable manners you boys have. I suppose you'll be wanting a pitcher of ale next." I murmured staring at the snail again and grimacing.

"We're back to the manners now are we?" Mace growled.

After a few moments of this Bursch cleared his throat loudly and threw his glass on the floor. The shattering noise pierced through our argument and stopped it at once. Bursch took his seat at the table again and leaned back to become comfortable before sighing deeply and rubbing his temples. A few seconds passed before he took a deep breath and looked at us again.

"Lesson one: eat what's given to you. I don't care if its cooked, uncooked, meat, vegetables, or bloody snails. In order to show respect and proper manners you should always eat what you're given. If you're staying at a fief you have no say in what is going to be served, you simply make the best of the situation and take what is given to you."

"But I've listened to plenty of royals who whine and complain and think their some sort of god." Mace muttered slouching in his chair and slinging his right arm over the back.

"Until you have a few years of experience and trustworthy followers as well as a reputation that cannot be harassed, you have to play by their rules." Bursch explained to Mace before taking his cane, which I had neglected to notice, and slapping Mace across his knee. Mace winced and sat up in his chair while grabbing his knees. "That not only goes for your appetite but for your manners as well."

At that moment a large burp came from Jerome who had been brave enough to try to the first course and apparently liked it.

"We have a lot of work to do." Bursch muttered rubbing his temples again.

**X **

Bursch certainly worked the four of us to the bone. I rarely saw any sign of Merry throughout our stay at his fief but the small amount I did was usually when she came into our quarters late at night exhausted. She would simply wave before going to her room and falling asleep. I felt sorry that they were working her so hard, but that was what she wanted. She didn't want to be kept with idle hands when Bursch's staff appreciated her help.

I certainly would have switched places with Merry if I had known the tortures Bursch had been planning on putting me through. It felt like being home again. Dancing, writing, speaking, standing, walking, sitting, eating, even sleeping! All had to be done like a lady. I thought I was going to cry when I realized how easily everything was coming back to me. I had strived so hard to forget all of my lessons mother had drilled into my head from birth, but the second Bursch mentioned something I knew how to do it before he had began to teach the boys.

"Slave driver!" Mace called throwing his arms down in frustration and pulling the stack of books from his head. He tossed them onto the floor and turned towards Bursch in anger.

The three of us were sitting in Bursch study trying to teach Mace to stand correctly. It wasn't that hard, I had been drilled in it when I was three. All you had to do was walk while balancing books atop your head. Keeping your balance while having grace were all it was teaching you. I didn't know why Mace had to learn it, but alas we had been there for three hours already repeating the same thing over and over again. I was growing bored with each step and fallen book. Mace's little outburst had pulled me from my dazed glared towards the wall of books and forced me to return to the task at hand. I sighed and prepared myself for the screaming match that would happen and got ready to intercept if necessary.

"Oh I'm a slave driver am I?" Bursch taunted. "You are the one who cannot steady a few lousy books on his head not me."

"Why are we wasting our time learning these things when we should be saving Aaron! For all we know he could already be sentenced and dead by now!"

"Nonsense," Bursch replied pouring himself a glass of brandy and taking a sip.

"How would you know?" I piped up becoming interested again.

"My dear girl, do you really think I'm stupid enough to not keep in contact with those is Corus? Really now, I thought you trusted me more." Bursch said finishing off his brandy and setting his cup down. "They shall inform me if anything has changed with your brothers sentence. Now Mace, back to work."

"I'm not doing another damn thing Bursch!" Mace hollered growing upon Bursch with every step.

"You damn well will if I have anything to do with it." Bursch replied calmly clasping his hands behind his back and staring down Mace.

"This is ridiculous! I'm not even the main character in this little charade I see no reason for me to continue to practice these stupid exercises when they've got no purpose!"

"When they serve no purpose--" Bursch corrected him slamming his cane into the wooden floor in anger. "And they do serve a purpose. I wouldn't have you practicing them if they didn't. Though you are a minor character in this charade, as you so put it, you still serve a purpose in helping to free your friend. If you are to act as Alecians cousin then you must look and act the part just as she does. We can't have her doing all the work and having to pick up the slack with your poor manners."

"But balancing a book on my head will teach me nothing!" Mace hollered kicking the stack of books so they went flying across the room. I gave another large sigh and leaned my head on my fist while rolling my eyes in his direction. He always had to exaggerate everything.

Bursch opened his mouth to reply to Mace's outburst when the doors to the study flew open and his page boy came running through gasping.

"My lord," the boy said leaning over and placing his hands on his knees while taking a few deep breaths. "News from Corus"

"Speak of the devil..." Mace muttered crossing the room and taking the seat beside me.

"Hush your mouth Mace." I hissed sitting straighter in my chair while listening to the boy.

"Tey're bringing im to be trialed at the end o this week. They sent me as fast as they could, sir." The boy said standing straighter and puffing out his chest so he looked taller. The news of my brother sent me into a panic. I stood from my chair and looked between the boy and Bursch with my mouth hanging open. I had no idea what I was suppose to do. We had to get to Corus, that much was true, but what were we suppose to do once we got there? What was I suppose to say? Who was I suppose to greet? How did I greet them again? Pack! I need to pack my things! I need to get everything organized. Where are Jerome and Christian? Why aren't they in here. And Merry! Oh Mithros Merry! What was she going to do when she heard the news!

"Alecian are you alright?" Mace asked bending beside me and lightly touching my back. Apparently I was leaning over hyperventilating while he said this. I took a few deep calming breaths and nodded my head before standing straighter and turning towards Bursch.

"What are we going to do?" my voice came out weak and fragile and sounded like it were going to crack any moment. I couldn't let that happen. I had to be strong. Aaron was a stupid fool for leaving in the first place. He'll be fine. I simply had to go and rescue him.

"We'll leave in the morning. Retrieve to your quarters while I have things prepared." Bursch said. I stood my ground unable to move as his words went through my ears without processing what he was actually saying. I saw his lips moving and knew he was speaking towards me but I couldn't make out a word of them.

I felt Mace gently grab my arm and steer me towards the door. I hadn't the slightest clue what was going on around me. Something was wrong with me. I wasn't some fragile little girl that cried and broke down with the first sign of bad news. That just wasn't me.

**X **

We left at dawn like before and traveled without stopping towards Corus. Merry and I were forced to ride in the carriage which slowed us down some as it couldn't travel as fast as regular horses could. I was angered from my seat and sat staring out the window with my arms crossed as we rocked back and forth over the wooded trail.

"Don't be so upset Alecian." Merry muttered mimicking my posture, her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"And I suppose you're not at all either?" I replied turning to give her a small glare. She returned it just the same before turning to look out the window again. I shouldn't be mad at her, I knew that. She wasn't the cause of my anger and she wasn't the one to blame. Taking a deep breath I let it out in a sigh before sitting back in the seat and closing my eyes. I had been up half the night preparing myself for the trip and helping Bursch's servants pack away all of the dresses that had been made for me and other necessities. Merry was now going to be taking the role of my lady-in-waiting and had apparently been given instructions on how to behave and speak.

I glanced out the window again and prepared for our entrance into Corus as we left the woods that stood outside of the city.

"Close the curtains" Bursch ordered riding up beside the carriage and speaking towards us. Merry obeyed and closed the curtains that hung from the windows, blocking the scenery from our eyes and leaving us in dull light.

The carriage slowed profusely as we entered the city and made our way through the streets. I heard the noise of people bustling about around us. Of stall keepers selling their goods for the day. Children and animals screaming and bleating towards each other. Men calling out their prices and women gossiping. It felt as if I were back in my own city running trough the streets and stealing from those I could. It almost felt like being home again and my hands itched to reach out and grab something.

But no, I was suppose to be a lady again. I was the one who had to be robbed now. I didn't wear a haughty outfit that attracted men of high and low stature anymore, I know wore a clean cut modest dress that still attracted men but in a different way. I wasn't suppose to look like a whore but a lady. This was definitely going to take some getting use to.

An hour or so later our carriage finally came to a stop as squires announced our arrival around us. The door was opened from outside and sunlight streamed in. I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted and saw a hand being offered to me. Taking a deep breath and squaring my shoulder I lifted my head and gracefully placed it in the hand. I noticed it immediately to be Mace's. Though they were gloved I could still feel how tuff they felt, having been through many hardships in his life, and the calluses he had received throughout the years.

Stepping out of the carriage lightly, Mace winking at me along the way, I smiled and greeted the men around me. For there were many, many men. Mace squeezed my hand and bent towards my face to whisper in my ear.

"Are you ready for the production to begin, m'lady?" he teased

I turned and smirked towards him before quickly replacing it with the smile of a lady that was expected of me. "Are you? I am the one with the skills, need I remind you?"

"Yes but I'm the one with the talent." He winked again before turning towards the crowd that had gathered in the courtyard.

Apparently the entire court had been shocked to hear of Bursch's family, more so his only daughter, as they'd all branded him a bachelor who hadn't been able to pay a women to marry him. The news had spread through the city quickly before our arrival, with the help of some well positioned friends, and we'd been anticipated for weeks.

"Good day m'lady" an older looking man who had deep wrinkles on his forehead and cheeks, not to mention about three chins and appeared to have swallowed a pig whole, said in a deep voice stepping forward and extending his hand towards mine. I plastered a smile upon my face and removed my hand from Mace's, who was squeezing it as if his life depended on it, and extended it towards the man.

"Good day m'lord." I murmured in reply as he bent and kissed my hand. I grimaced on the inside at his disgusting stature and appearance.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is—" the man began before Jerome saved me.

"Dear sister," Jerome said in the best accent I've ever heard in my life. Languages are his expertise and he loved being able to study that of the higher class and perfecting it. We'd all taken lessons from him once he'd established a hearty accent but it still shocked me to hear him speak. "Our rooms have been prepared and I know how tired you are from your trip. Added to this frigid cold I think that you should retire to your room. I'm sure our cousin wouldn't mind escorting you."

"Cousins I would be delighted to escort you to your room." Mace stepped forward and came to my side again. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and saw that he looked perfect. Like he had been fooling people his entire life. Turning I saw Christian and Bursch speaking with some of the squires and directing our luggage to our rooms properly. I glanced back towards Jerome and saw his removing his gloves and tapping them lightly against his palm while glancing around the courtyard. Mace winked at me again and a small grin escaped my lips. The boys were loving this. They were the best actors I had ever seen and were milking these royals for all they had. Well if they were going to enjoy themselves then I was as well.

"Now there be no need for that." The man who had been trying to introduce himself to me said stepping forward again and lightly grabbing my elbow. "I'd be happy to escort your sister here to her room."

"And bed her while you're there." I heard Mace murmur in my ear as he turned his head and coughed lightly into his hand. I know I was the only one to hear that and stifled a laugh as the man continued to speak with Jerome.

"Oh m'lord we could not ask such a thing from you." Jerome replied with a wink in my direction. I wanted to laugh or scream or make some sort of noise but doing so would be un-lady like of me. It wasn't my decision who escorted me to my room, and as Jerome was my "eldest" brother it was left up to him to decide. Bursch, though he was my "father" would not be overseeing my suitors. Apparently he had business to tend to. His only job would be to negotiate a dowry for me once a final suitor was selected. In theory.

"It would be my honor to accommodate your sister here." The man said with a sickening grin. I kept a smile upon my face and turned to Jerome with my eyebrows raised and a panicked look in my eyes. He laughed and stepped between the man and I, removing his hand on my elbow and taking it himself.

"No need m'lord. My cousin is more than capable." Jerome said nodding towards Mace. Mace placed his hand on the small of my back and began to steer me towards the castle doors. I nodded towards Jerome and muttered a good-bye to the lord before letting Mace lead me away.

"So, dear cousin, are you liking your suitors yet?" Mace teased once we had gotten inside and were able to whisper without being overheard.

"Gag me with a dagger and rip out my vocal chords if you please." I replied in a sweet tone with a smile still plastered upon my face, nodding towards servants and nobles as we passed them in the halls.

"No need to be so violent, dear cousin." Mace said with a chuckle. "The show has yet to begin and we need you alive, for the moment at least."

"Ha ha." I muttered rolling my eyes.

**

* * *

**

A/N : I'm baaack! Yes I know you all missed me so much! Well thanks to a few of you who nagged me endlessly to update, I have! Woo-Hoo! Yes, I am terribly sorry for making you all wait so long, I've been busy with school and being in charge of things sucks. And I had mono, which is no fun. But finals are in the next two weeks so after that I'll be able to update a lotmore!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	6. Capitolo Cinque

_Capitolo Cinque_

The banquet had begun. I walked down the long hallway that led towards the door to the great hall. My corset was killing me. I remember now why I never wore these things. At least not as tight as my ladies in waiting had tied it. I swear I was about to fall over from lack of oxygen.

"Yer name miss?" the page boy who stood by the door asked. I was startled by his voice, since I hadn't been paying attention while fidgeting with the back of my dress.

"Oh, um, Lady Alecian of" I began. Jerome appeared beside me with Mace and Christian trailing behind him.

"Why sister, how pleasant of you to give our names to the boy here. But please, next time I would appreciate it if you were to wait for me to arrive before you enter. We don't want you to be swallowed alive by those beady eyed men, now would we?" Jerome spoke. He held him arm out for me to take. I placed my hand delicately in the crook of his arm and smiled. I hated this.

Jerome turned back to the boy and gave him our names, along with Mace and Christian who would be entering in front of us. The page ran to the front of the doors and passed our name along to the man who would be announcing us. Bursch would not appreciate the fact that I never took the time to learn all of the proper names for everyone. It wasn't like somebody was going to come up and have a conversation with me over he-who-cleans-out-the-stalls or he-who-announces-everybody. Drat.

We stepped forward in the line and waited until it was our turn to pass through the doors and have our name shouted so all the single, over-weight, balding men could ogle at me and make dowry offers to Jerome. It will be a cold day in Tyrs when somebody marries me off to an old fart. No thank you.

"You look lovely tonight Alecian." Mace muttered pulling his gloves on tighter and making sure they were fit. All three of the guys looked quite charming. They were wearing their best tunics and had Bursch's fief printed across the front. I on the other hand was wearing the most uplifting dress I had ever come in contact with. I swear if I made one wrong move I would fall out of it. It was a light blue color with a white ribbon tied around the waist. It was simple really and a little under dressed for such an occasion, if you ask me. But Merry insisted I should wear it. My hair had been curled and pulled up against the back of my head. I had a million pins in it as well. There were a few clips that had stones attached to them that sparkled when they were hit by light. Those were my favorite part.

"Thank you. You gents look charming. I'm surprised you clean up so well." I teased in reply.

"Come now Alecian, you're our sister, you must say that." Christian replied.

"Actually because I'm your sister I'm not required to give you any compliment of any sort." I smirked.

"Touche dear sister." Christian murmured. I laughed in reply as we moved up a few more feet.

"So how long are we to stay and make an appearance before leaving?" Mace muttered to Jerome. I turned to them in surprise and raised my eyebrows in question. What are they talking about?

"What are you talking about?" I hissed keeping my voice low.

"Alecian, please. Don't become involved." Jerome replied.

"Involved in what?" I asked.

"We're going to leave the banquet and search for Aaron in the lower parts of the castle." Mace informed me.

"Oh, is that all. Well just be sure to give me some signal so I know when we should leave." I said.

"No, Alecian, I don't think you understood us clearly." Jerome hesitated in saying. He sounded like he was talking to a child who wouldn't listen. He sounded frustrated and annoyed. He better not be annoyed at me I haven't done anything. "Mace and Christian are going to go look for him. You're going to stay at the banquet as a distraction."

"A distraction for who?" I hissed becoming angry. He was _my_ stupid brother I should go find him.

"For the men around us. If they have their attention on you then these two will be able to leave without being noticed. If you leave then a stir will be brought up and suddenly everybody will be wondering where you disappeared to and somebody will go in search of you." Jerome hissed.

"I think you have the wrong person, Jerome." I said through clenched teeth. "Nobody is going to care enough to pay that much attention to me. I'm not that famous as you think."

"Oh no?" Christian spoke. He kept his voice low and whispered in my ear. "Look around you Alecian. We have yet to enter the room and men are already peeking their heads out in hopes of getting a glimpse of you. The only daughter of a very wealthy man with many large estates brings a lot of attention wherever she goes. You are beautiful whether you want to admit it or not and you do bring a high price for your dowry as you are a virgin."

"You actually lied to these poor men?" I muttered with a roll of my eyes.

"We lied to keep your good name in tact and to make sure the attention on you would be un-stoppable." Jerome said.

"Well, you've certainly covered your tracks well. I'm glad to see that I'm just a pawn in this little charade and I won't be needed for anything but."

"Come now Alecian. Don't be so bitter just because you can't run around brandishing a sword and saving damsels in distress. You still play a large part in this game." Mace muttered.

I glared at him. He didn't need a response. There really wasn't one I could give him. If Mace wanted to play that game I was more then willing too. Since I was going to be at this banquet without him, for most of the time of course, I would have to find somebody worth speaking to and possibly bedding.

"I'm sorry you are disappointed but this is what we were told to do. Now you must do your part and stay at the banquet." Christian finished his little speech and prepared himself for entrance into the room.

"Oh trust me. I shall find somebody worthy of preoccupying my time. Perhaps a wealthy nobleman who would love to spend his time keeping me company. Maybe finding a spouse isn't such a bad idea. After all, all the extremely wealthy men are here currently, are they not?." I muttered while glaring at the back of Mace and Christian.

"When did marriage come into anything?" Mace whirled around and hissed at me. I stared back with a blank face.

"Why dear cousin, that's the reason I'm here isn't it? To find myself a husband."

"You-" Mace began before he was interrupted. It was our turn to enter.

"Announcing Sir Mason Bursch of Stone Creek, Sir Christian Bursch of Mounts Creek, Sir Jerome Bursch of Mounts Creek and Miss Alecian Bursch of Mounts Creek." the man called who stood by the door of the great hall. He hit the rod he held four times against the floor as he announced us. Jerome and I followed Mace and Christian into the hall with smiles on our faces though I could see that the muscles in Mace's back were tense.

"Sir?" I muttered questioning Jerome's title as we passed by the crowd of people who had formed two lines on either side of the aisle. The great hall looked beautiful. It was draped in different colored tapestries with large candles hanging from the chandeliers in the middle of the room. Other candles lined the walls and tables around the room. There were ladies dressed to their finest and men in their best tunics taking their seats or standing around and talking. I was surprised when Jerome began to lead me toward the table that Bursch sat at. Surely I was going to sit with the other single females.

"Bursch was able to create manuscripts from our 'knighting' ceremonies and argue with the King for quite some time. Who knows what he had done to convince them of our rightful titles, but yes, we are knights." Jerome replied.

"Well your manners certainly speak otherwise."

"Come now, don't be so cruel."

"I'm just speaking the truth."

"The truth can be a deadly weapon. Remember that."

"Of course dear brother, but can you?"

"Remember why we're here Alecian." he said.

"How could I forget?" I replied. I smiled and nodded toward a man who was probably as old as Bursch was. He had been staring at me since I'd arrived and I wanted nothing more then to slap that smirk off of his face.

"I just want to make sure you don't get caught up in the excitement of the banquet and forget the purpose we serve." Jerome continued.

"Brother dear," I murmured as a well-to-do lady and her husband passed us. "You've made it quite clear that I serve no other purpose but to be a limp noodle for men to pleasure themselves with. Have fun on your little adventure and leave me to do my part. As that's what you wish, isn't it?"

"You're taking this a little bit too far Alecian. It's only for tonight that we wish you to be a lady and stay in this room. It's not like we're locking you up."

"No, I'm only wearing this incredibly uncomfortable contraption that you've had me strapped into."

"You've worn a corset before, don't even pretend you can't stand it."

"Must you always spoil the fun?"

"It's my job as your brother of course." Jerome muttered before turning to the two men who had approached us. His smile had disappeared and he now wore the face of a protective older brother. I could see that Mace and Christian had joined a group of young men, one of whom was talking loudly and gesturing with their hands.

"Good day m'lord, m'lady." One of the men who had approached spoke. I noticed that it was the same man who had tried to introduce himself when we'd arrived. I grimaced on the inside. The man beside him looked to be a younger version of himself. A little bit thinner, but not by much. Mithros if that was his son and he was trying to set me up with him I was going to kill myself on the spot. I prayed that Jerome would get me out of this mess.

"Good day sir." Jerome replied with no feeling at all. Actually there was a little bit of roughness in his voice that I'd never heard before. He sounded years older and much more aggressive. I merely gave a small curtsy in greeting instead of replying.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lord Trumen of Lands Creek. This is my son Ronald. He was recently knighted." Lord Trumen spoke. Three of his chins jiggled as he did so. I had to bite my tongue in order to keep my food in my stomach.

"Good day sir." Jerome replied with no feeling at all. Actually there was a little bit of roughness in his voice that I'd never heard before. He sounded years older and much more aggressive. I merely gave a small curtsy in greeting instead of replying.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lord Trumen of Lands Creek. This is my son Ronald. He was recently knighted." Lord Trumen spoke. Three of his chins jiggled as he did so. I had to bite my tongue in order to keep my food in my stomach.

"A pleasure to meet you both." Jerome spoke with a nod toward each men. "I'm Sir Bursch, the younger, of Mounts Creek and this is my sister Miss Alecian."

"The younger, eh?" Ronald spoke up interrupting whatever his father was about to say. "I never knew he had a son."

"Yes, I've been in Tusaine for the past few years with my brother and cousin. We've been working to stop the growing population of Stormwing that have planted themselves there after the past years of fighting between Tortall and Tusaine." Jerome spoke quite clearly and somewhat bored sounding.

"Oh," Ronald replied clearing his throat.

"Indeed." Jerome took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He sounded incredibly bored. "If you'll excuse us gentlemen. I need to escort my sister here to our table. I would hate it if she were to faint from lack of nourishment."

"Yes, yes quite right. She does look like she could use a little bit of padding on her. Doesn't she?" Ronald spoke turning to his father for his agreement. Lord Trumen looked livid and embarrassed. As he should be. Jerome and I both stopped in amazement. Had he just called me too skinny? Mithros I was going to kill him in his sleep. I clenched my teeth and prepared myself to reply when Jerome clamped his hand around my arm and squeezed a little bit too hard.

"I do believe so m'lord. Thank you for the compliment. I shall be sure to pass along your good fortunes to my father. Good day." Jerome whisked me away from the men and continued toward our table.

"What in Mithros name did he just call me?" I hissed underneath my breath trying to keep a smile on my face.

"I believe he just called you skinny." Jerome replied. He looked like he was about to laugh. "Just be glad you're not plump enough for them. That's one suitor who just screwed up his chances of marrying you. I believe his father was about to strangle him."

"Serves him right. The fat pig will never get a wife at the rate he's going." I muttered.

We were stopped three other times on our short walk to one of the side tables where Bursch was waiting for us. Along the way we met Lord and Lady Wildmen of Hearts Inn, Sir Warric of Mandash, Sir Faleron of King's Reach, Sir Iden of Vikison Lake, and Sir Balduin of Disart. I swear if we were stopped one more time on our way to our damn table I was going to scream. It was nice to see Mace squirm and glare every time somebody came up to speak with us. That had to be the only highlight of the repeated stops.

Finally we reached Bursch and the four empty seats to his left. I took the one next to him and Jerome seated himself beside me.

"You look lovely my dear." Bursch whispered leaning over toward me. I smiled and thanked him. "From the bitter look on your face as you crossed the floor I could see that the boys have told you of the plan for the evening."

"Was I that readable?" I whispered afraid that people thought of me as an ungrateful person for scowling.

"Only to a trained eye. Trust me, nobody thought any different then what they saw. Which was a gorgeous unmarried girl being paraded around the floor by her elder brothers who want to marry her off." Bursch laughed.

"Thank you for your compliment." I replied with a smile.

"Come now dear. Enjoy the feast. Don't think so much about what the others are doing and concentrate on having a good time. That's all that is required of you right now. You might want to take full advantage of it." Bursch said as the pages began to serve the first meal. I was thankful that it wasn't snail.

Taking a deep breath I let it out slowly and moved my neck around. Fine. If they all wanted me to be so Mithros lady like and stay and the celebration then I would. I was going to have a good time and I wasn't going to be upset when the others left. I was going to be the good little daughter they wanted me to be.

The meal continued without any disturbances. I could feel the eyes of the young men staring at me from all corners of the room. Whether they were noble and eating the meal or lower class and serving the meal they were all staring with intent. I also felt the eyes of the women who weren't so happy to see me. I looked at a few of them and saw the evil glares they were sending my way every time one of their fancies would turn and look at me.

Bursch talked to the couple sitting to his right about the supposed war that was brewing between Scanra and Tortall. Nobody was for sure about the plans that King Jonathan had been making and Bursch was acting like the concerned father. He kept saying how horrible it would be if he had to send two sons and a nephew to war. I rolled my eyes at that. It didn't seem to terrible from where I was sitting.

To my left the three boys were discussing the war as well. Though their version of it was a little bit different than the nobles on my right. They were wondering if they would be in Corus that long and if anyone would actually remember that they were knights once we were gone. I wasn't sure about the plans for rescuing my brother. I only knew the small bits they had informed me of tonight. But hopefully we wouldn't be staying in Corus for that long.

Finally the meal was finished and people began to stand. Conversations started up around me as other couples walked into the middle of the floor and began to dance. It was remarkable how everybody seemed to know what was asked of them and when they were intended to do. I wasn't quite sure. It was been years since I had been around noble people. Since my mother sent me off. And I was young at that. I had never attended a feast like this and I had absolutely no idea what in Mithros name I was suppose to do.

"Care to dance m'lady?" came a voice. I glanced up to see Sir Iden standing before our table with his hand out stretched. Dance? I didn't dance. Bursch had taught us how to, which had taken three days, but I didn't care for it.

"I thank you for--" I began.

"Of course you would Alecian." Jerome interrupted me. He was sipping wine from his glass. When I turned toward him startled he simply raised his eyebrows at me in question. Beside him I saw Mace stiffen. He had turned to look at us as well and glared vaguly at Sir Iden. I narrowed my eyebrows a little bit before gritting my teeth. With a smile I turned back to Sir Iden.

"I would love to." I murmured. I placed my hand in his and he led me out from behind the table. We danced a few rounds around the room before another knight stepped in to take his place. It continued like that for what seemed like hours. Every once in a while I would stop to rest and a swarm of people would fawn around me. I met so many new people that night I wasn't sure I would remember names with faces. But I knew I would. It was part of my training to remember who I saw.

"Come lady Alecian," spoke the girl to my left. Her name was Lady Margaret of Alvinhom. She was there for the husband search as well. Though her father was currently residing at their fief and would be arriving at a later time. She was small and petite with straight black hair and rosy cheeks. Margaret had a friendly disposition and seemed to get along with everybody. I liked her immediately. "Let us go and chat with the other women for a while. I think I need a breath of fresh air from all the sly glances we've been receiving."

She pulled me away from the circle of men that had surrounded me and I let her.

"Thank you." I whispered once we were safely away from the throng of men. They stared after us in awe and looked like lost puppies.

"Your welcome." she giggled in reply. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to escape from them or not, but I figured it was worth a shot. Even I couldn't stand the presence of men for that long. I don't know how you did it."

"I stopped listening when they spoke and simply smiled and nodded." I informed her with a smile.

"I should try that sometime. Come, lets step outside momentarily. I really do need some fresh air. The sweaty bodies is enough to drive any woman mad."

We walked toward the doors that led out onto a large balcony. There was a small circle of girls our age standing out there whispering to each other.

"I saw that Sir Iden had his eye closely on you." Margaret smiled as we continued to walk past the group of girls.

"I realized that as well when he wasn't able to pry himself from my side." I replied with a small grimace.

"He is quite a catch and has always been popular at the feasts. But even I have to admit that your brother seemed to steal the spotlight the second he stepped into the room."

I scowled on the inside and gave a small smile on the outside. "Which brother?" I asked curiously.

"The one who escorted you in. He is extremely handsome. Is he single?"

"Yes. Jerome isn't the type of man to become involved with."

"A ladies man? Well that's perfectly normal. It's not like I was inquiring as to marriage, though I here that's the reason you've appeared at court." she smirked before picking arose from the bush that we passed. She began to pull the petals from it one by one the toss them aside.

"Wait. You're not here to find a husband?" I was extremely confused.

"Well finding a husband would be pleasant. But its not the end of the world if I don't."

"Your not a virgin?"

"Of course I'm not a virgin. Do you think I would be this bold if I was?"

"And the other girls?"

"Like I said, they're pleasant enough with a warm bed at night. Most of them aren't really here in search of a husband since their fathers have already made arrangements for that. Their here to have a little bit of fun before being forced into a loveless marriage." Margaret shrugged and continued to walk. I went with her with a little bit of information that could be used in the future. "Are you saying you're a virgin?"

"Oh, well yes. My brothers are extremely protective and have watched me for years. Nothing gets past them." I muttered with a roll of my eyes. I doubt she saw it from the darkness.

"That's a shame."

"Quite."

"Well I'm sure you'll find somebody here that you'll be able to sneak off with. The castle is quite large and their unable to keep watch over everything."

"They certainly try. There are three of them."

"I know." Margaret winked and turned around. We began to walk back towards the feast in silence. "So how long are you planning on visiting the castle? Through midwinter at least, right? That's when all the squires return to be knighted. It's quite entertaining."

"I'm not sure how long my brothers plan on staying. It's really up to them." I replied nonchalantly.

"Well tell me if your going to disappear during the night sometime. I'd like to get to know your brothers better before you leave." she smiled as we reached the doors leading inside. I had to laugh at that. The thought of any of my friends bedding her was quite amusing. I think Merry would slaughter one of them before they did that.

"Who is he?" Margaret gasped as we stepped inside. I turned to see who she was referring too. A man stood in the circle of friends his own age. He was talking with them politely though you could tell he wanted to be in a less stuffy place. The man was tall and dark haired. He seemed to have a well built manner and was quite gorgeous. Even I had to stare.

"You mean he's new?" I asked in awe.

"I've never seen him before and I've been coming here for a few years now." Margaret muttered.

"Well whoever he is, he's quite charming to look at."

"I'll attest to that." Margaret giggled. She stepped further into the room and was swept away immediately by a suitor wanting to dance. I followed suit and prepared my feet for more dancing.

* * *

**A/N : I graduated! Finally. Well I'm terribly terribly horribly sorry for the really late update. I really do feel terrible. I've been busy. And my computers been down. And I could come up with a million other bull shited excuses. But I'll stop. Thanks for all the reviews! I hope everyone likes this chapter and thank you to all who e-mail me to bug me about updating. Continue doing that. It really keeps me in line.**

**Thanks!**


	7. Capitolo Sei

_Capitolo Sei_

"Alecian, I'd like you to meet somebody" Jerome said stopping me as yet another knight asked me to dance. I was about to politely refuse when my 'brother' thankfully came to my rescue. I excused myself from the knight and took the elbow that Jerome held out to me as he escorted me across the room. I nodded and smiled toward those knights that I had previously met and danced with as we conversed on our walk.

"You're breaking their hearts" Jerome muttered through his teeth that were set in the fakest smile I had ever seen him wear. A few girls that he nodded too swooned and fell into a huddle of whispers and giggles.

"As are you dear brother." I muttered in reply raising my eyebrows toward him with a giggle. My feet were killing me from dancing and I was thankful for any break. I wonder what bone head he was going to introduce me to next. He seemed to appreciate getting as many people surrounding me at once so I'm unable to argue with him on the possibility of leaving the party and going in search of Aaron with the rest of them.

"Alecian, may I introduce you to the heir to the dukedom of Rains Sight. Duke this is my younger sister Alecian of Mounts Creek." Jerome introduced me to the man we had stopped in front of. I looked up through the few pieces of hair that had fallen out of my up-do as the breath caught in my throat.

The person standing in front of me was none other than the mysterious man who had caught the attention of every person there hours earlier. The man seemed struck himself. He blinked a few times before finding his composure, around the same time I did, and bowing towards me. I curtsied as was required and let the man take my hand in his and he kissed it lightly.

"It's my absolute pleasure to meet you." He whispered in a deep seductive voice. I thought I was going to loose myself at that moment. I'd never heard a voice so calm and intimidating at the same time. Here was a man who commanded power and didn't have to use violence to get it. People literally fell over themselves to do his bidding. I'll be damned if I become one of them though.

I looked around the room and spotted those women who were already whispering behind their fans and pointing rudely towards our trio. I would show those gossiping women that I would not be won over by this man's fashion and power.

"Might I inquire as to the next dance?" the Duke asked as he held his arms out towards me. My mouth fell open in a gap as I fought for the right words to say. Bursch had drilled them into me and I had been using them all night, yet they seemed to escape me at that moment. I stared into his deep blue eyes and blushed at my own mind which was wandering to very explicit and adult type images.

I turned to Jerome as if he held the words that I needed to speak. He nodded toward me and smiled at the Duke as he flipped his head toward him. He saw that I was literally lost as to what he was trying to say and interrupted for me.

"She'd love to. She was starting to feel ignored from having sat out these last few dances. Weren't you Alecian?" Jerome said turning towards me with a wink.

"Oh, yes, of course. I wondered if I was beginning to turn into a troll or had grown a few years from my time on the dance floor that I was no longer wanted by any men." I muttered finding my voice again and turning away from the Dukes eyes. They were going to get me in trouble I could already tell.

"Shall we then?" The duke said as he held his hand farther out toward me. I wrapped my arm through his and let him lead me onto the dance floor as the couples around us moved to give us room.

The Duke placed his hand on the small of my back as I picked up the corner of my dress with my own. I felt the skin beneath his hand begin to warm from his touch. My stomach did a flip as he pulled me closer than allotted and held my hand firmly in his own.

As tall and handsome as he was he moved gracefully around the floor. I couldn't help but stare at his face from its beauty. He really was breath taking and mysterious at the same time.

"Are you enjoying yourself this evening Alecian?" The Duke asked as he spun me around the dance floor. I could see the jealous girls watching us from the side lines. The Duke had not danced with anyone yet that night, not that I had been watching, and here I was allowed the privilege of his first.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I responded breaking from my own thoughts of triumph.

"No need to be so formal," The Duke laughed as he pulled me slightly closer. I could feel the heat radiating off of our bodies as my heart sped up. I thought it would win a horse race from the way it was taking off. The Duke was definitely having some weird affects on my body.

"But I was raised on formalities. I know nothing else." I smiled in returned and thought I'd given a pretty case closed response. Apparently I hadn't.

"Both of us know you weren't raised on formalities all the time. I imagine you were the type of girl, and possibly still are—"

"Good Duke, I am anything but a girl." I interrupted him with a flutter of my eyelashes. The amount of chest I had popping out of my dress ought to have been enough evidence of that for anyone, including the position the Duke was in, to see that.

"My apologies, I was being presumptuous. Do forgive me." The Duke replied. His face was solemn and serious but I could see that he was enjoying our small banter. There was a small twinkle in his eye and if I looked hard enough I could almost imagine him winking towards me.

"Of course, all is forgiven and forgotten. Please continue your previous sentence as I interrupted you." I replied with a smile. I was quite enjoying myself with the Duke.

"As I was saying, I imagine you were the type of—person—who roamed around your fief and got into all sorts of trouble. Playing tricks on the cook or stealing the neighbor's cat. Those sorts of things and what not." The Duke grinned. If only he knew the half of it.

"And why do you assume I was a horrible trouble maker." I questioned with a grin.

"Oh not a horrible one, never a horrible trouble maker, just a particularly fun person to be around, someone who always come up with ideas which landed everyone else in trouble." The Duke smiled as he turned me around the floor.

"Oh really?" I smiled secretly.

"Am I right? Or even particularly close?"

"I don't know if that deserves an answer."

"Why not? It's a perfectly legitimate question."

"According to whom?"

"According to me."

"And what makes you so special?"

"Why I'm a Duke of course."

"_Heir_ to a dukedom, not quite there yet."

"Well once my father gives me half of his land I will be a Duke."

"Well when that happens then you should come visit me and I will answer your question for you."

"I don't see how that's fair."

"I don't see how it isn't?" I grinned winking towards him. "So tell me of yourself, now that you've diagnosed my childhood. Tell me how the great Duke of Rain's Sight grew up."

The Duke laughed before bowing as the dance ended while I curtsied. I didn't want to finish our conversation just yet and apparently neither did the Duke. "Shall we retire to the balcony to continue our conversation?" he asked as a few other knights began to walk closer, seeing that I was finishing up.

"Of course." I murmured as I his hand grazed mine before I settled my own hand into the crook of his arm. I saw the sour looks from a few of the girls around me but I merely smiled toward the Duke and followed next to him. "As I was saying, what of your own childhood?"

"My childhood? Well my childhood is nothing of particular specialty." The Duke replied as he began to walk across the balcony and further into the gardens.

"Well we've already been over mine, so please tell me something interesting that will keep me awake." I joked.

"Is my conversation boring you m'lady?" The Duke asked.

"Of course not, if it was I wouldn't have agreed to another dance."

"Ah, so you enjoy my company."

"I enjoy it as well as I enjoy any other knights company."

"Surely I entertain you more than those boring drools do."

"That is quite beside the point my good Duke, you are getting far too off topic." I smiled.

"And what was the topic?"

"Your childhood."

"My childhood? Well it was nothing special."

"You've already said that now would you please continue with your explanation."

"Well let's see. I grew up with my uncle and his wife because my father has been ill for quite some time. My mother passed away when I was born and my father never remarried. I quite liked horseback riding, hunting, charming gorgeous young women at fancy balls," he said causing me to smile.

"Oh? And how many of these young women have you charmed recently?" I asked lifting my eyebrows in question.

"A few, I have them spread out around the country so they don't find out about each other."

"Well if I'm merely one of your conquests then perhaps I should find a lonesome young knight who has no poor soul to swoon over his sword." I said turning from him and making to go back inside.

"That would be quite a shame if you were to do so." The Duke said grabbing my hand and stopping me from turning back into the ballroom. He pulled me back toward him and cradled my cheek in the palm of his hand. My heart was racing faster than it ever had before and my stomach was alive with butterflies.

My palms became sweaty as the Duke pulled me closer toward him and bent his head toward me. This was different than the times I had been kissed before. I had never experienced a kiss like this before. There seemed to be lighting bolts going off in my head as I felt his sweet but passionate lips against mine. The Duke was strong and tender at the same time which sent a wave of lust storming throughout my body.

The Duke pulled away from me with a smile on his face. "I don't see how any of those knights could compare to me."

I pulled farther away from him and studied him for a second. He was quite and arrogant little bastard wasn't he? He couldn't have been much older than the knights themselves, perhaps three and twenty or four and twenty. It wasn't like he had much room to talk.

"Well aren't we quite proud of ourselves." I hissed at him before turning and walking back toward the ballroom without him. If there was one thing I could not stand was a man who was arrogant and conceited. Mace was the exact same way. He thought women were suppose to fall all over themselves to worship his body with their own and do his every bidding.

"Wait, Lady Alecian come back." The Duke yelled after me and he ran to catch up. I could move extremely fast if I wanted, even in a full length dress with petticoats and everything.

"You are an arrogant bastard who needs to be kicked a few times." I yelled toward him before pulling out of his grasp that had taken a hold of my upper arm. I stormed inside the ballroom and was just in time to see Mace and Christian slip from the room, un-noticed to everyone else but me.

"My dear where have you been?" Bursch asked with a scowl on his face as he walked up to me. I glared toward him before composing myself and placing a calm smile on my face.

"Nowhere father, just stepped outside for a bit of fresh air and the Duke here was polite enough to accompany me." I added as the Duke caught up to me, out of breath, and bowed toward my father. "I'm feeling a little bit light headed from all the dancing though so I think I shall retire to my room for the evening."

"Perhaps you'd like me to accompany you, Lady Alecian?" The Duke asked. I turned to look at him with a small glare which was wiped away as fast as it was placed there.

"No need good Duke, I'm perfectly aware of the location of my quarters, though I do see some lovely ladies who are dying for a chance to dance with you this evening. Time is of the up most importance of course, you might want to indulge them while you can. Adieu to you both, father I will see you in the morning for breakfast." I smiled and kissed Bursch lightly on the cheek before curtsying to the Duke and making my way hastily from the room. Stopping only to deny a few knights the honor of a dance.

I walked into the hall in time to see Mace disappear around the corner at the South end. I nodded toward the few guards that were stationed there and began to quickly walk toward the same direction he had walked. Every time I turned the corner I saw just a glimpse of Mace to know which was he was going.

He was walking awfully fast and seemed to be getting lost as he circled around many parts of the castle and went past the same spot several times. I was to the point of giving up when I passed an alcove several feet under the main level of the castle and quite close to the dungeon and was grabbed from behind by two strong and powerful arms.

One hand clasped around my mouth and the other went around both of my arms and chest. I recognized the arms that had wrapped themselves around me. I sighed and stopped struggling as Mace released me and turned me to face him.

I glared at him in return as he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.

"What are you doing Alecian?" he asked as if he were my father punishing me.

"I just wanted to help." I hissed as I stepped out of the alcove and looked around. I had no idea where we were. I was truly lost in the castle now.

"We've told you to stay behind. You're doing your part by following orders." Mace replied as he grabbed my wrist and began to lead the way back to civilization. I sighed and followed since he would be able to force me and, while wearing the dress I was wearing, I would be helpless to do anything.

"I suppose your right." I muttered lifting my eyes to the ceiling and acting like quite a stupid person. "That Duke did seem to be all over me tonight. Perhaps I should go back and ask him to escort me to my room after all. Or perhaps we should go to his instead."

Mace stopped walking and turned to face me. I knew that would get him riled up. He grabbed both of my upper arms and pushed me against the stone wall behind me. He pressed his lower body against mine as his lips hovered above my collar bone. My breathing increased which only caused my breasts to become more inviting toward him.

"Would you dare to sleep with him?" Mace murmured against my skin as he kissed my neck and traced my jaw line with his lips. I gasped at the feelings of his warm lips against my cool skin and closed my eyes in pleasure. I turned and bit down lightly on Mace's earlobe before releasing him and whispering in his ear.

"Control yourself cousin." I replied. We stood there for a moment breathing heavily before he slowly peeled himself off of me and held his hand out toward me. My eyebrows rose toward him before I took his hand and let him lead my down the hallway.

A few minutes later there came noise from behind us. We turned and saw Christian and Jerome running down the hall towards us with frantic looks on their faces.

"What is going on?" I hissed as the two sprinted past us.

"Guards found us, they didn't get a good look but their after us. Distract them will you!" Jerome yelled as he continued to run toward the upper levels of the castle.

I looked around frantically for something that would distract the guards from the two guys. The only thing I landed on that would be even remotely useful was Mace. So I did the only thing I could think of doing.

I grabbed onto the collar of his tunic and pulled him toward me in a passionate kiss. He was startled for a second before he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer towards him. I could feel his tongue against my teeth asking for entry into my mouth but I wasn't about to go that far. This was Mace after all and I didn't have feelings for him beyond the physical lust and friendship. He on the other hand wanted something entirely different.

"Beg your pardon, sir." Came a voice from beside us.

Mace and I sprang apart instantly. I ducked my head away from the guards so they couldn't tell who I was in the dim lighting but only knew that I was a women. Mace turned toward them and spoke in low murmurs. He told them that he hadn't seen anybody pass by them and that perhaps they should return to their posts instead of running off in the middle of the night looking for ghosts.

A few minutes later we continued on our way to the upper levels after Mace convinced them that we were innocently lost and that I had gotten so scared I needed him to comfort me. One thing led to another and that was how they found us. I wanted to deny everything but knew that I had to take on the role of the weak, scared, pathetic woman. Which I played off perfectly until we were far enough away that I slapped Mace for egging the guards on.

We reached the upper levels again and were surprised to hear loud voices shouting. Of course it was far past the late hour when the ball should have been winding down and those drunken men were starting to rouse from their stupor and stumble back to their rooms. I held onto Mace's hand extra tight just in case some lunatic looking for an easy bed mate should come stumbling up to me.

Instead of that, which I would have preferred, we ran into the Duke and the young knight Warric. I curtsied and nodded towards both of them though I undoubtedly avoided the Dukes eyes as Mace greeted them as well.

"We were just on our way back to our quarters." Mace explained.

"Really?" the Duke stated turning toward me. "Weren't you headed that way half an hour or so ago?"

"I got lost." I muttered towards the Duke with a small narrowing of my eyebrows. Nobody would have noticed but the Duke and he did indeed notice.

"I see. Perhaps I should have escorted you after all." The Duke smiled knowing he was getting the upper hand.

"Perhaps. Thankfully I ran into my dear cousin here." I murmured placing my hand in the crook of Mace's arm again and smiling toward the two men.

"Aren't you most fortunate." The Duke muttered staring toward me. I lifted my eyes toward his which was a mistake. They became locked onto his and I knew I was not going to be the first one to look away. He was challenging me and I never backed down from a challenge.

"Well we're certainly thankful that you weren't lost in this maze of a place." Warric joked. "Perhaps you would do me the honor of accompanying me to lunch in the gardens tomorrow afternoon?"

"What?" both Mace and the Duke, who looked away startled, said at the same time toward Warric.

"There's a lunch being held in the gardens tomorrow afternoon and I was wondering if lady Alecian would like to attend with me. Perhaps meet some of the other ladies that are here." Warric said again as the two other men narrowed their eyes a little bit before turning towards me to await my answer.

I saw the angered looks on both the Duke and Mace which made me want to teach them both a lesson. I turned toward Warric with a sweet smile on my face. He was a nice kid and deserved a chance every once in a while. "I would be delighted to accompany you tomorrow. It sounds like a wonderful occasion."

"Very well then," The Duke murmured having removed his gloves and slapping them over his forearm. "I bid you all good night and will see you in the morning." He bowed toward the two men before taking my hand in his and giving it a lingering kiss. His eyes never let mine as he did this before he smiled and left the three of us.

"I shall send someone to call on you in the morning then." Warric smiled and nodded toward Mace. "Goodnight,"

Mace and I bid him good night before turning and walking toward our quarters.

"Why in Mithros name did you do that?" Mace hissed once we were far enough into the corridors that no one would hear us.

"Do what?" I asked innocently as I spotted the door to my room up ahead. If I could only reach it without having Mace blow up like a fire then I would be safe.

"Why did you agree to lunch with that knight?" Mace hissed pulling my arm back and stopping me in my tracks.

"Because it's harmless, something you know nothing about apparently." I hissed in return pulling my arm from his grasp.

Jerome and Christian came up to us that moment and clapped Mace on the back.

"You're sure they didn't see who you were?" I asked.

"No way they could have. The lighting was so dark down there that it was nearly impossible for us to see anything in front of us." Christian said.

"We found him though. He's in one of the last dungeons on the very last level." Jerome stated.

"That's going to be difficult to break into." Mace muttered.

"We'll find a way." Jerome shrugged. "We have to."

I nodded in agreement before biting my lip in worry that we wouldn't.

"Oh by the way, Thanks for the distraction back there, both of you." Jerome said bending over and catching his breath.

"Yeah, what did you two do?" Christian asked staring between the two of us.

"We do what we usually do to distract people from hunting you down and gutting you like a fish." I smiled and disappeared inside of my bedroom before they could dwell on what I said and retort.

* * *

A/N : Well i suddenly remembered that I had a story on here so I was urgent to update. I just spent two hours straight getting this chapter out because i felt so bad. Hopefully there are some of you out there who are still devoted fans and knew that i would eventually come back to all of you wonderful people! Thanks to everyone who constantly nagged me to update. I love you all too. Hope you like this chapter and I can honestly say there will probably be between 7 - 9 more chapters. Not as long as my other stories by a long shot, but this is what i have in length for my outline. So do enjoy.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews / nags!

Previous A/N :

Um...hi. 

How is everyone doing today?

We're going to have a shot authors note really quickly before I post the next chapter

Shocker, I know.

There is more to the story. It doesn't just end.

I want to truley and deeply apologize to everyone for the sixish month break of this story. I've had massive writers block and have also been working on my other stories. But suddenly i was sitting in the student union at my college and ideas sprang into my mind for this story. So I'm back to writing it. Mostly because I just want to write the ending which I love. tee hee, I know most of you guys are going to hate me for the ending, but that won't be for a while.

The reason for this authors note is this. I don't know how to incorporate the characters from tamora pierce into this story. other than using her basic time period, cities, etc i don't know how to make her characters involved because everything that i have has to do with my own characters. so if anyone has any ideas or suggestions they would be greatly appreciated. in another week this will be taken down and replaced with the new chapter.

Thanks to everyone whose been sticking in there with me!

Kelyn


End file.
